Trying To Escape
by GingerArts
Summary: John Laurens is a runaway with a shattered past. Luckily he meets Alexander Hamilton, who helps him through his internal struggles. Lams Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at my desk, tapping away at the keys on my laptop. It was nine o'clock at night and I was rapidly typing my essay that was due in two weeks. If I could finish this, as well as several others, I'd be able to skip twelfth grade and go right to college next year. Rain was pattering gently outside, and my foster parents, George and Martha, were already asleep. The last thing I expected was for the doorbell to ring. I jumped at the sound, but got out of my seat and went down the stairs. I opened up the large front door. "Hello?"

"Um, hi." I was greeted by a boy about my age. He had curly dark hair, though it was seemingly matted, but it was hard to tell from the little bit of light coming through the open door. He had thousands of freckles sprinkled over his face, almost like bits of starlight. He was actually kind of cute.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Do you by any chance have a few spare dollars? I need money for the bus…" he asked. "I'm sorry, this was really rude of me, coming here so late at night, but I saw your light on from the street and I-"

I cut him off. "You're a student, aren't you? Can't you use your card?"

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again as he shook his head from side to side.

"Did you lose it?"

He hesitated, then nodded his head. It wouldn't take a detective to tell he was lying.

"Here, come in out of the rain," I offered. "You can use my phone to call home."

"No! No, I can't call home." He said, shaking his head.

I arched my brow, looking at him suspiciously. "And why not?"

The boy had a panicked expression on his face. "Can you please promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah." I nodded my head, though I was concerned. What had him so frightened?

"I...I ran away. From South Carolina."

My eyes widened at this fact. "You got from South Carolina all the way to New York?"

He nodded. "I can't go home, I just can't."

I stood there for a moment, thinking about what George and Martha's response to having this kid stay would be.

"How long has it been since you've slept in a bed?"

"What?"

"How long has it been since you've slept in a bed?" I repeated my question.

"I don't know, maybe a little over six months?"

 _This guy's been out here a while._ "Do you want to come in? You can take a shower if you want, or at least spend the night." I realized that sounded really creepy. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just figured I'd make the offer…"

"What's your name?" He asked quietly.

"Ah, sorry. Alexander Hamilton."

"John Laurens," he replied. "I will definitely take up your offer to come inside."

He stepped into the entryway and stood there awkwardly as I locked the door. I led him up the stairs. "Bathroom's right there. That's my bedroom. And that's the guest bedroom there." I said, pointing to each door. "I have an extra pair of pajamas you can use, did you want to take a shower?"

"Y-yeah." John stuttered out quietly.

I went into my room and grabbed the pajamas, coming back out a minute later and setting them into John's hands. "Here you go. You can have the guest bedroom, if you want."

"T-thanks." He said, his voice still barely above a whisper, before walking into the bathroom.

I walked back into my room, opening up my laptop. Laurens. I knew I had heard that name before, and quickly typed the boy's name into the search bar on the top of the screen.

Multiple results came up and I was slightly overwhelmed. I finally chose a site that looked reliable and clicked on the link. A picture of the freckle-faced boy popped up with a description and where he was from. Seventeen years old. I was right about him being my age. I scrolled down to see if it said exactly where from South Carolina he was from, or any other information. Family and who to contact. This ought to be useful, though I promised not to tell anyone where he was from, which means I couldn't call his family either. Might as well at least figure out who his family was. I glimpsed through until something caught my eye. _John Laurens is the son of South Carolinian senator, Henry Laurens._ I read.

I felt sick. Henry Laurens was one of the biggest, most homophobic assholes in the government, and now his son, who was no doubt the same way, was underneath my roof.

I heard the shower shut off and decided that it was pretty late, I should at least get some sleep. I logged off of my computer, and, figuring John would take the guest room, changed into my pajamas, turned off the lights, and crawled into bed.

"Alexander?" I heard John's voice in my room, almost making me jump out of my skin.

"Yes, John?"

"Um, can I sleep in here?"

I was surprised by his question. I thought he'd take the guest room for sure. "Yeah, take my bed." I said, getting out and grabbing on of the cots from inside my walk-in closet. Usually Herc or Laf used it when they came over, but tonight it looked like I would be using it instead.

I watched as John curled up onto the bed, making a sort of nest in the blankets. I laid down on the cot and already could hear steady breathing from him. He must've been tired to have fallen asleep so quickly. I too closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to claim my consciousness.

I was awoken by shrieks. Surprised, I rolled off the cot and onto the floor, my legs tangled in the sheets. I pulled them off of me and went over to the bed, where John was writhing, making the bed bounce. He released another scream, making me panic. The Washington's would wake up if John continued to scream, if they weren't already awake, that is.

"John!" I whisper-yelled, grabbing onto him while trying to shake him awake. "John! John, wake up!"

His eyes opened and his face was pale. His chest was heaving as he panted heavily and I could see a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"Hey John, it's okay. You're okay." For whatever reason I felt the need to protect him, to reassure him, despite having just met him and who his father was. I heard footsteps in the hallway and a minute later George and Martha showed up in my room, flicking the lights on.

"Alexander? What's going on?" George asked. "Who is this?"

I sat there for a moment, rapidly trying to come up with a convincing lie. "This is my friend, John." I said, speaking slowly. "He's homeschooled, but I met him at the library. We hang out sometimes..."

"Why is he here?" Martha asked.

"Uh, he got kicked out." I replied quickly, hoping it sounded believable. "He showed up around nine, I told him he could spend the night." I looked down at him to see he was still breathing heavily. "He had a bad dream." I added.

The Washington's seemed satisfied with my answer. "Alright," George said. "Just be sure to tell us next time you have a friend over." He said as he and Martha turned to leave the room. "Goodnight, Alex." He flicked off the lights.

I turned back to John, who was slowly sitting up. The streetlights were shining in through the window and I could see his eyes were glistening. "Wanna talk?" I asked, keeping my voice soft.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Please don't hurt me…" he said quietly, his voice shaking.

"I'm not going to." I replied. Tears were streaming down his face and I gently brushed some of the curls back that had become plastered to his skin.

"A-alright. I'm-I'm gonna go back to sleep." He said.

He laid back down in the bed and I watched his chest rise and fall gently. _He really is cute_. I thought, then scolded myself. _No, he's probably the same as his dad. I don't have a shot with him._

I climbed back onto the small cot and closed my eyes, letting sleep claim me once again.

 **And here is the first chapter of my newest story! I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at my usual time, six AM. I had school today, but at least it was a Friday. John was already awake, staring at me intently.

"Hey, John." I said gently. "Are you okay?"

He looked at me, confused. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you woke up screaming in the middle of the night."

"I did?"

"Yeah...you don't remember?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. It just startled me. My foster parents came in to see what was going on." John opened his mouth to say something, but I continued. "I said I met you at the library and you got kicked out of your house. I also said you were homeschooled, so you can stay here today if you want. I only told them your first name, so you're safe there too."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Alexander."

"You can just call me Alex." I replied. "Alexander's kinda long."

"Well then, Alex; do you have a sketchbook? Or a notebook, at least?"

I nodded and walked over to my closet, grabbing a tub from the top shelf. I had stocked up on notebooks a while ago and was still slowly working my way through them. "Here," I said, flinging one at John. "There should be some pencils on my desk. But first, do you want to eat breakfast?"

"Sure." John replied, setting the notebook to the side. He threw back the covers of the bed and stood up. He followed me down to the kitchen and I grabbed a pan out of the cupboard.

"How do scrambled eggs sound?"

"They sound good, thank you." He replied, sitting down at the island.

I cracked a few eggs into the pan and then turned on the stovetop. "Do you want some toast with that?" I asked, grabbing the loaf of bread out of the pantry.

"Oh, um, sure, as long as it isn't a bother…"

"It's not a bother at all." I replied, putting the two pieces of bread into the toaster before turning back to the eggs.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" I countered.

"Because I just showed up here and you know absolutely nothing about me."

"Well, you haven't given me any reason to not be nice to you, either." I replied. I finished the eggs and put them on two plates, just as the toast popped up. I placed a piece on each plate, then passed it to John, along with a fork. I placed the salt and pepper in front of him. "Enjoy."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, both eating our food. "When we're done eating I've gotta leave for school. I'll be back sometime around three."

"You weren't kidding when you said I could stay here?" He perked up.

"Yeah, George and Martha-" John stared at me with a confused expression. "My foster parents."

"Oh."

"Anyway, they don't seem to mind. Just don't mess anything up in my room."

"Can I use your computer?"

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"Thanks." John said, taking another bite of eggs. "These are really good."

"You flatter me." I joked, finishing my eggs. "I gotta go. See you later."

"Bye, Alexander."

I got into my car and drove to the high school, a twenty minute drive away. Hercules and Lafayette were already waiting for me at my locker.

"Bonjour, mon ami!" Laf exclaimed. "Are you excited for tonight?"

I froze. "Shit, guys, I forgot all about that…" I glanced between the couple. "I don't think I'd be-uh, safe- for you guys to come over tonight." I said, shifting nervously on my feet.

Herc furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

Though I promised John I wouldn't tell anyone who he was, I had to tell Herc and Laf. After all, they're my best friends. There was only a few minutes until the bell rang, so I quickly recounted the events of the previous night.

"Mon ami," Laf said, placing his hand gently on my shoulder. "You said he ran away, non? That probably means he doesn't like or doesn't agree with his parents. Maybe he's not like his dad."

"But what if he is?" I replied. "What if he tries to hurt you guys?"

"We can hold him off," Herc said. "It'd be the three of us against one of him, right? We're still gonna come over tonight, alright?"

"Alright." I nodded as the bell rang. "See you guys tonight."

"D'accord, see you tonight!" Laf exclaimed as he and Herc went running off to their math class. It's too bad I didn't have the same lunch as them, but at least I would see them tonight. Hopefully things wouldn't go too terribly wrong.

* * *

I walked into my room to see John sitting on my bed, drawing something in the notebook. His face was tear-stained.

"John?"

"You searched me up?"

 _Shit, he looked at my search history…_ "John, I-"

"You called me in, didn't you? Alex, I can't go back there, I-I just can't!" His voice was desperate.

"John, I didn't call you in, I promise! I didn't call you in, I only...I only wanted to know a little more about you, I swear, I didn't report you!"

"You swear?"

"I swear." I sat down on the bed next to him and caught a glimpse of the drawing. "Wow. That's really good."

He quickly shut the notebook.

"Sorry." I replied. "Oh, I have two friends coming over tonight. Their names are Hercules and Lafayette. You're welcome to hang out with us if you want."

"Did you tell them about me?"

"I-I did, but I swear they're two of the most trustworthy people I know."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I got up and went over to my desk, pulling my homework out of my bag. I worked on that for several hours until I heard the doorbell ring.

I ran down the stairs and flung the door open to see the couple standing there, their hands clasped tightly together.

"Hi guys," I said, smiling, though nervous. What if John did try to hurt them? "Guys, you're probably gonna hate me for this, but do you think, but, just for tonight, do you think you could try not to act so much like a couple?"

"Excuse me?" Herc said.

"Mon amour, calm down." Laf said, gently squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "Alex, I understand that you don't want us to get hurt, but Herc and I are not going to pretend to be something we're not."

I sighed. "Alright, I'm just worried something is going to go horribly wrong…"

"Alex, we'll be fine." Herc reassured me. "Now, can we come in? It's kinda cold out here."

"Oh, yeah, of course." I replied, welcoming the two of them in.

We went into the upstairs living room, (yes, the house is that big), and got set up in front of the tv. I had an old wii system hooked up to it and we played several rounds of Mario Kart, most of which Laf won.

While Herc and Laf were choosing a movie on Netflix, I left the room to call the pizza place. When I was done with the call, I briefly poked my head into my room to check on John. He was once again drawing in the notebook.

"Hey," I said gently, though it still caused him to jump. "We're gonna be watching a movie, and the pizza's going to be here in a little bit. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Oh, sure." He said, setting the notebook down, resting the pencil on top of it. He got up and followed me out to the living room.

"Guys, this is John." I said, introducing him. "John, this is Laf and Herc."

John looked at Laf and Herc, his eyes resting on their clasped hands. Here it was the moment of truth.

"Are you two…?" He left the question unasked, but it was clear what he was implying.

"Dating?" Herc finished. "Yes."

"Tch, that's too bad."

"Why?" Herc asked, wrapping his arms protectively around Laf. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, of course not. It's just that Laf's kinda cute, and if he wasn't already taken I'd probably claim him for myself." John replied, a light tone in his voice.

That was not what I was expecting. But I went better than I was expecting. Poor Laf was flushing a light red. He wasn't used to someone other than Herc flirting with him.

"Too bad. He's mine." Herc said.

"You know I am." Laf replied, twisting around to kiss Herc.

"Guys, really?" I said, exasperated. "How many times do you guys kiss in a day?"

Laf shrugged. "Who knows?"

I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. "That's probably the pizza." I went to the door, paid the pizza guy after fumbling for my wallet, and arrived upstairs a few minutes later with two pizzas and a box of breadsticks.

"Yay, Alex has arrived with the food!" Laf exclaimed, jumping up and practically ripping the boxes out of my hands.

"Geez Laf, careful!" I exclaimed as he was already sneaking a breadstick out of the box.

"Hun, at least share some food with the rest of us." Herc said.

"Fown." Laf said, his speaking muffled by the breadstick now in his mouth.

John chuckled. "Is he always like this?"

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah, he is." The inside of my head was exploding. _Does this mean I have a shot with him? I think it does...maybe...how do I get him to like me?_ "What movie did you guys choose?"

"Wonder!" Laf exclaimed.

"That's on Netflix?"

"Apparently." Herc said, grabbing a slice of pizza. "Laf's been wanting to see it forever."

The four of us squished together on the couch as we started the movie.

"Why does the teacher look like Thomas?" I said, annoyed. I saw the guy at school enough already.

"I don't know." Laf shrugged. "Now shush!"

"Who's Thomas?" John asked quietly.

"An annoying guy at school."

"Shush!"

Herc had already fallen asleep and had his head leaning against Laf's shoulder. Laf had his arm wrapped tightly around his boyfriend.

The movie came to an end and I shut off the tv. John was leaning against me, sleeping soundly.

Laf looked at me. "Mon ami, you should ask him out."

"No way. There's no way he likes me."

"You sure?" Laf asked. "He fell asleep on you."

"I'm sure." I replied. I slowly got up as to not wake John and got into my sleeping bag on the floor. "Goodnight, Laf."

"Goodnight, Alex." He said before getting into his own sleeping bag.

 _Could John like me? Is it even possible?_ These thoughts whirled through my head as I desperately tried to fall asleep.

 **Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was awoken by Laf smacking me in the face with a pillow. He looked down at me, a cheesy grin on his face.

"Really? Was that necessary?" I groaned.

"'Course it was." Herc said. "You were never going to wake up otherwise."

John was sitting on the couch, notebook once again in hand.

"Alright, well I'm awake now. Who's up for waffles?"

"Me!" Laf squealed, throwing his pillow behind him and effectively hitting Herc in the face.

"Really, Laf?"

The Frenchman chuckled nervously. "Sorry, mon amour."

"It's alright." Herc wrapped his arms around Laf's shoulders.

"Alright, lovebirds. Let's go. You coming, John?"

"Yeah." He shut the notebook and put the pencil behind his ear.

The four of us trooped downstairs. As ritual for all of our sleepovers, Laf got the waffle maker out and plugged it in while Herc got the mix and I started the coffee. I then grabbed the rest of the ingredients and began mixing it in one of our glass bowls. John sat at the island, his notebook wide open as he etched his pencil onto the page.

"Alright, who wants the first waffle?" I asked, pouring the batter into the waffle iron.

"Me!" Laf exclaimed.

I chuckled. By now it wasn't really a question, Laf always got the first waffle. "Okay. John, how many waffles are you going to want?"

"Just a half, please."

"I'll take the other half!"

Herc chuckled. "Laf, do you ever stop eating?"

"Non." Laf shook his head, reaching into the upper pantry to grab the syrup.

"Laf, grab your plate!" I exclaimed, opening the waffle iron. Laf grabbed a plate and rushed over to me quickly, and I set the golden brown waffle on his plate.

"Merci, mon ami!"

"You're welcome." I poured more batter into the iron. "You up next, Herc?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said, pouring a cup of coffee. "Do you want me to pour you a cup?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

"You like your coffee black, right?"

"Like my soul." I replied, nodding.

He chuckled and passed me a mug of the dark liquid,

"Herc, plate." I said when his waffle was done.

"Thanks, Alex." He said, bringing his plate over.

"No problem." I looked over at John, who was absorbed in his artwork. "Hey, John? What'cha drawing?"

"Nothing much." He shrugged. "It looks like crap."

"Come on, let's see it."

He walked over and held the notebook out so we could see it. The drawing spanned two pages and was ridiculously detailed. I was in awe.

"What do you mean, it's not good? That's amazing!"

"Mon ami, that is beautiful." Laf said. "Where'd you learn to draw like that?"

"I'm self-taught…" John replied, shrinking down.

"You have a lot of talent, then." Herc said.

"Thanks…"

"Guys, give him some space." I said, seeing John was uncomfortable with us crowding around him. "John, your waffle is done. Can you grab a plate?"

"Yeah." He shut his notebook and grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

"Laf, you wanted the other half?"

"Oui!" He exclaimed, shooting over to me.

I placed half the waffle on Laf's plate and the other half on John's. I poured the last of the batter into the iron for my waffle while John, Herc, and Laf sat down at the table. When mine was done I joined them.

"So, Alex," Laf said. "Have you found someone to go to Homecoming with, yet?"

"Nah." I shook my head. "I might just not go."

"Come on, Alex, it won't be the same without you." Herc replied.

"What are you talking about? You guys have each other." I replied. "I'd just be a third wheel."

"No, you wouldn't!" Laf exclaimed. "What if you went with Eliza? Or Angie? Or-" he glanced at John, but the freckled boy didn't notice.

"No. Besides, isn't Eliza going with Maria?"

"Yeah, she is." Herc replied.

"Oh…" Laf said. "You should still come, though."

"I don't know, Laf. I'll think about it."

"Fine." Laf said, shoveling waffle into his mouth.

"Oh my god, Laf, you don't need that much syrup." Herc said, looking at the pool of sugary liquid on Laf's plate.

"But it tastes so good…"

"Yeah, well, now you're going to be bouncing off the walls."

"I'll be fine."

"Laf, we all know you don't handle sugar well."

"Mmph." He finished his waffle and put the plate in the sink. "You worry too much, mon amour."

John was slowly picking away at his waffle.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not very hungry…"

"Alright." I looked at him worriedly. He hadn't eaten much the previous night either.

"I do not worry too much." Herc replied. "I worry just enough."

"Too much worrying can be unhealthy." John said quietly.

"Thank you!" Laf exclaimed. "See, Herc? I am concerned for your health."

"Isn't concerned just another word for worrying?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." Herc replied. "How about we both try to worry less, okay?"

"D'accord." Laf nodded.

"Hey Alex, what time is it?" Herc asked.

"It's-" I was interrupted by John.

"Showtime!" He shouted. We all stared at him, surprised. "Sorry...it's kind of a reflex...it-it's something my siblings and I would always do…"

"It's alright," I replied, waving it off. "Anyway, Herc, it's almost eleven."

"Oh shit, it is?" He said, scrambling up.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because there's this thing, a fashion show for designers under eighteen, and I have to be there because some of my designs are in it!" He continued, grabbing his bag. "It's all the way in town and starts at eleven thirty!"

"Oh, well, good luck!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Herc exclaimed. Laf followed Herc out of the room. Herc was probably his ride, or Laf was just going to show his support. Either way, it was now down to just John and me.

"They left quick." John said.

"Yeah...hey, since you're going to be staying here a while, would you want to go out shopping today? We could get you some clothes that will fit better on you than mine will."

"I don't have any money…"

"Don't worry about it. I can pay."

"Alright...thank you…"

"Of course." I took my plate and put it in the sink. John had only eaten about half of his waffle, but he dumped the rest in the trash and put his plate in the sink as well.

"Hey, Martha?" I said, sticking my head into the laundry room. "John and I are heading out for a little bit."

"Alright, just stay safe."

"We will." I replied. "Come on, John."

He two of us got in my car and we set out.

"So, you said you had siblings?" I attempted a conversation. "How many?"

"Four. I'm the oldest."

"Wow." I said. "I had a brother, he was older than me. His name was James." I continued, reminiscing.

"Was?"

"When...when I was younger a hurricane hit my town...I was one of the few to survive…"

"Oh…"

"But enough about me." I said. I still hardly talked about the hurricane. "Your siblings: brothers or sisters?"

"I have two brothers, Henry Junior and James. I also have two sisters, Martha and Mary."

"Oh, wow. Sounds like a handful."

"Yeah, they can be kinda nuts sometimes." John replied, a faint smile on his face.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yeah...a lot."

"Did you tell them you were leaving?"

"Only Martha. She's the oldest after me. If I told the others they probably would've told Dad before I left."

"You don't like your dad?"

"The problem is he doesn't like me, which is why I don't get why he's trying to find me."

"Your dad doesn't like you?"

"You searched me up, right? So you know who my dad is?"

"Yeah…" I said, slightly confused as to where this was going.

"Well, he didn't exactly take it well when I came out…"

"Oh." I replied, unsure of what else to say as I pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "Well, here we are."

The two of us stepped out of the car and into the ginormous building. We walked into one of the stores.

"Alright, just choose some stuff you like." I said.

After a few minutes of looking, he chose a few pairs of jeans and several t-shirts.

"Now what?"

"Now you go try them on!" I exclaimed, pushing him towards the changing room.

"Alright, alright, Alex! Chill."

He came out a few minutes later with one of the shirts on. "Well? Does it look good?"

"Yeah, it looks really good."

"Thanks."

"Hey, do you mind if I go to the bookstore?" I asked. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, I just want to see if there's anything new."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Okay." I left the store and went across the mall to the bookstore. There weren't any particularly interesting new books, but as I was looking in the small section of notebooks and other blank books, a sketchbook bound in leather caught my eye. _John would like that a lot, it would probably be better than drawing in that notebook_. I picked it up and paid for it, putting it into my bag. I planned to give it to John later.

I walked back into the store. John was standing by the changing room, holding a stack of clothes.

"You find some stuff that fits!"

"Yeah, a few things." John said. "I hope it's not too much…"

"It won't be, don't worry." We went to the checkout lane. After we paid I looked at him. "Do you want to go to lunch?"

"No, I couldn't, you've already spent enough money on me…"

"I insist."

"O-okay...I guess…" he grabbed the bag of clothes and followed me out of the store to one of the restaurants inside the mall.

John ordered a soup while I ordered a grilled cheese with a salad.

"Alex?" John said, looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Is-is this a date?"

I smiled. "Only if you want it to be."

John gave me a small smile back. "Alex, I like you. The thing is, I'm...I don't think I'm quite ready for a relationship yet…"

"John," I said calmly. "I completely understand. After all, we just met the other day. Let's just...take it slow?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," John replied, looking back up at me. "Let's take it slow."


	4. Chapter 4

We both started walking out of the mall happier than we had been when we entered. John seemed more-alive, I guess is the only way to word it. His eyes were lit up and he had a huge smile on his face. I wasn't sure if I was the cause of that smile, but I knew I didn't want him to stop smiling. It was a gorgeous smile. But of course, whenever things are going right, the universe has to step in and ruin it all, which is why it didn't surprise me to hear Thomas's southern drawl from behind me.

"Where'd you get that ugly thing from, Hamilton?"

I turned at the sound, and John followed suit. Thomas was standing in front of us, the usual smirk on his face.

"Did you pick it up off the street or something?" He continued.

At first I thought he was talking about my outfit. Or my hair. That's typically what he did, trying to get me riled up.

"Does it have some sort of disease? Is that why it's spotted? Or is it just trying to be ugly?"

 _Spotted? What?_ I stood there for a moment, confused. I looked over at John, who was holding back tears. It hit me. Thomas was talking about him.

John turned on his heel and dashed out of the building. "John!" I called after him. I really didn't want to cause a scene, but I couldn't very well let Thomas get away with that, either. I balled my hand into a fist and punched him square in the jaw before turning to chase after John.

"John! John, please stop running!" I exclaimed, gasping for breath while trying to close the gap between us. I finally caught up to him and grabbed onto his arm.

"Let go of me!" John exclaimed, his face red as he tried to pull away from me.

"Are you going to run again?"

He ignored me and continued to pull against my grip.

"John, Thomas doesn't know what he's talking about. He's a jerk to everyone, you shouldn't take it personally come on, let's go back to the car, alright?"

"A-alright." John replied, choking on tears.

"Shh, shh, you're going to be okay." I tried to comfort him. The two of us walked back to the car, John leaning heavily on my shoulder. I opened the door and gently helped him into the car. I went around to the other side and climbed in the car.

John smacked his head against the dash of the car, his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm sorry…" he lifted his head up and then slammed it back down again. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough…" he began repeatedly slamming his head against the hard plastic of the dash.

I sat there in shock for a moment, trying to process what was going on, why John was doing this. I snapped out of it after a moment. "John! Stop, please!" I begged, feeling my heart break as I watched him repeatedly hurt himself. When he didn't stop I put my hands where his forehead was targeting. I winced slightly as my hands were crushed between the dash and John's skull, but kept them there nonetheless, now cradling his forehead in the palms of my hands.

He opened his eyes slowly as tears poured out. "I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry I'm so ugly and that you have to be seen with me…" he cried. "I'm not good enough."

"No, don't say that." I replied, pulling him closer to me. "You are a very beautiful, very talented, human being. I'm glad to be seen with you."

"Really?" He sniffled, looking up at me.

"Absolutely." I kissed him gently on the forehead.

He gave me a small smile and rested his head against my shoulder as I pulled out of the parking lot, keeping one arm draped around his own shoulders.

We finally pulled into the driveway of the house, and I helped him out of the car. The two of us went upstairs and collapsed on the couch. John curled in close, wrapping his arms tightly around me while burying his face in my chest.

I ran one of my hands gently through his hair. "You're okay now, alright?" I said soothingly. "I know it's kind of early, but what do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." John mumbled from his resting area.

"John, you've hardly eaten anything the past three days."

"I've eaten more than what I usually eat."

I furrowed my brow. "Do...do you have an eating disorder?" I asked quietly.

John lifted his head up, resting his chin gently on my chest. "Y-yeah…" he murmured. "I have anorexia...I'm trying to get better, but everything I've tried doesn't work…"

"I'll help you work through it too." I replied. "Say, what's your favorite food?"

John cocked his head to the side, perplexed. "I-well, I haven't eaten it in forever, but I love peach cobbler. Why?"

"You'll see." I said. "But I need you to get off of me."

He reluctantly let go of me, but eventually I was able to get off of the couch. "Stay up here, okay?" I passed him the television remote. "I'll be back in a while."

I went down the stairs to the kitchen and pulled out a recipe book. I scanned through the list of ingredients needed for peach cobbler, then began digging through the cupboards to find everything. I followed the recipe to the letter, praying that it would turn out okay and my idea would work. After a little over an hour, the oven dinged and I opened the metal door. The heavenly smell of peaches wafted out as I pulled it out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool. I went back upstairs to find John watching some animated Disney movie.

"Hey, John?"

"What?" He murmured, his eyes half-closed.

"Come downstairs." I replied, pulling him off of the couch.

He followed me downstairs, his eyes widening when he saw the dish. "You made this?"

"Yeah...I can't guarantee how good it is, I've never made it before…"

"I want to have some so bad…"

"Then have some."

"What...what if it comes back up?"

"Then at least we tried. And we can try other methods too, but at least have a little bit."

He smiled shyly, grabbing a plate from the cupboards. He cut himself a small piece and took a bite. "This is really good, Lexi!"

I blushed at the nickname. "Thanks."

"You should have some, too!"

"Okay." I chuckled, cutting myself a piece, then sitting next to him at the island. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do! It's the first time I've eaten it in years! I...I don't think I've had this since...since my mom…"

"It's okay. Things can get better, alright?"

He nodded. "Alright."

 **This took me a little longer to get out, sorry about that. I've been busy with a bunch of school stuff (ugh, school). Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was already have past three when we finished eating the dessert, so I figured we would have a late dinner. I covered the cobbler with saran wrap and put it in the fridge. I took John's now empty plate from in front of him and my own, then put both of our dishes in the sink.

"I think that was the most I've eaten in one sitting in...I think a year, actually." John replied. "Without feeling sick, of course."

"That's good." I replied. The two of us climbed up the stairs and sat back on the couch. "What movie were you watching?"

"Frozen…" John replied sheepishly.

I chuckled. "Come on, Moana is so much better."

"The tv wasn't playing Moana though…" John said, his voice whining. "Otherwise I would've watched it."

"Good. If you wouldn't have watched Moana instead I'd've thought something was wrong with you." I replied smiling, then realized that might've been the wrong thing to say. "Sorry…"

"It-it's okay...you only meant it as a joke…" he said quietly. "Besides, there is a lot wrong with me."

"No. There is nothing wrong with you." I replied. "You are perfect."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." I gently put either hand on his face, turning it toward me until I was staring into his hazel eyes. "You are an amazing person, and nothing will change that, no matter what anyone else says." I moved my hand and poked his nose gently, causing him to blink and pull back. "Boop." I said, smiling.

He chuckled, smiling. "Boop." He replied, poking me back.

I grabbed onto him and pulled him towards me in a hug, but he squirmed out of my arms.

"Sorry…" I replied. "I get kinda handsy sometimes...if I make you uncomfortable just tell me."

"It's okay." He replied, shaking his head gently, causing his ponytail to shake back and forth. "I don't like being touched."

"And there's nothing wrong with that." I said.

"Alright...I've just always been told things are wrong with me, so it's weird to hear someone say something otherwise." John shrugged.

"That's sad." I replied, practically at a loss for words. "No one should be told that."

"I'm used it, though."

"Well, you shouldn't be!" I replied, raising my voice. "Nothing is wrong with you or anyone else! Can you remember that?"

"Yeah…" He nodded, seemingly intimidated by my yelling.

"Sorry." I said, biting my lip. "I raise my voice when I'm mad about something. I'm not mad at you, of course." I said quickly. "I'm mad-maybe frustrated is a better word-that someone would say that you-or anyone else-has something wrong with them." I explained.

He nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"I couldn't be mad at you." I replied as he leaned into my chest. I kept my arms at my sides to avoid making him uncomfortable, but it felt nice to just have his warm body against my own. "You good?"

"Never better." He replied. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Can I-?" I lifted my arms up, silently asking if I could wrap my arms around him.

"Yeah."

I crossed my arms over his body as his chest gently rose and fell comfortably. Despite it being only a few hours into the afternoon, John soon fell asleep. I found myself also closing my eyes until I too was asleep.

* * *

Of course I had to wake up by the phone ringing. John was still rested on top of me, somehow able to sleep through the annoying sound of the phone trying to get me to pick up. I stretched my hand out to the coffee table where my phone was resting, but it was just out of reach. I desperately tried to grab at it to see who was calling me, only to roll over in the process and having John following me to the floor. I snatched the phone up. "Hello?"

"GUESS WHAT?!" I pulled the phone away from my ear as I heard Herc scream into the speaker.

"Thank you for effectively killing my ears." I replied.

"Sorry, but guess what?!"

"What?"

"So, unbeknownst to me, there were some big designers there watching the show!"

"Unbeknownst? That's a big word, Herc. Anyway, what's your point?"

"Shut up. Anyway, one of them liked my designs so much, and he asked me if I wanted to work with him after school every day for the next few months!"

"That's awesome!" I replied. "So, it's basically an apprenticeship?" I asked.

"Yeah, basically."

"So, can you explain why you had to tell me this while screaming over the phone?"

"Other than Laf screaming at me that I needed to tell you right now?" Herc said. "I was just really excited. Why? Did I interrupt something?" I asked, his meaning evident in the tone of his voice.

I ignored the tone and replied with my usual amount of sarcasm. "Yeah, you did. My nap. I was sleeping perfectly and then the damn phone woke me up."

John was now sitting on the floor, staring at me, and seemingly confused what was going on. I gave him a small smile before going back to the conversation. "Look, I gotta go. Congratulations, again. See you later."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at John. "That was Herc. He apparently got an apprenticeship offer at that fashion show or something." An ugly bruise was forming on John's forehead, though if it was from when he was slamming his head against the dash or when he fell on the floor, I don't know.

"Good for him." John replied, nodding.

"Are you okay? I can get some ice for your head, it's bruising up." I said, gesturing to his head.

"No, it's fine." He said, shaking his head.

"Alright. If you're sure. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept fine. You know, until you dumped me on the floor."

"Okay, that was not my fault. It was Herc's fault for calling."

"Sure it was." He chuckled and leaned towards me, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. He pulled away and yawned.

"Am I really that boring?"

"No, I'm just tired."

I smiled and scooped him up, startling him as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I carried him to my room and plunked him down on the bed. "Then sleep." I said, pulling the blankets over him.

He closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes. I grinned. _He's so cute when he's asleep._

 **Thank you all for reading chapter 5! Please review!**

 **Guest (M): I'm glad you like it! It's fine if you call me G, and you didn't get any words wrong. I hope to see more reviews from you!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was still early, so while John was sleeping I sat writing at my computer, the brightness turned down. After a few minutes, I heard soft whimpering coming from the bed, and I turned my head towards John. He was tossing and turning, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. I got up and sat on the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, you're okay." I said, trying to comfort him. I didn't know if he could hear me, but it was worth it to try. "No one is going to hurt you." I continued in a soothing voice.

He turned towards me and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, holding on as if I was a life preserver. I didn't dare move, I didn't want his nightmares to come back.

I sat there for a while until my eyes dropped heavily from tiredness. John was still latched onto me tightly. Carefully, I lied down next to him. Our faces were within inches of each other. I let my eyes close and soon fell asleep, John curled up close to me.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, John was already awake, staring at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why are you in the bed?" He responded with a question of his own, which I supposed was fair.

"You were having a bad dream last night, so I sat down on the edge of the bed to try and comfort you." I replied. "You grabbed onto me, and I guess I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." He replied, curling in towards me. "I don't mind.

I began running my fingers through his thick mop of curly brown hair and pulled his ponytail holder out. His hair fell onto the pillow, his curls framing his face beautifully.

"Why do you have to be so gorgeous?" I whined. "It's not fair."

He chuckled softly, his cheeks glowing. "If you were as beautiful as me, there might be a problem."

"You're so mean!" I replied, playfully shoving his chest.

"Oof!" He exclaimed, rolling off of the bed and landing on the floor.

"John!" I exclaimed, moving to the other side of the bed until I was looking down at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lexi!" He said, getting up. His curly hair flowed down to his shoulders, and I thought it made him look even more stunning.

"You should wear your hair down more often." I said, brushing some curls out of his face. "It looks good on you."

"Really?" He asked, sounding unsure.

I nodded. "Of course."

The two of us headed downstairs.

"Do you want cinnamon rolls?" I asked.

"Never had them before."

"How could you never have had them before?" I exclaimed, pulling them out of the fridge. "Okay, I guess I have to make some then." I unwrapped the directions from the package, then the thin paper seal. I passed it to John. "Can you open this?"

"Can't you?"

I shook my head no, even though I was perfectly capable of opening it. "Please?"

"Fine." As he pushed his fingers into the cardboard a loud bang sounded, making John jump almost a foot in the air. "You knew that was going to happen!" He accused.

After I stopped laughing I nodded. "I hate opening it." I said, a devilish smirk on my face.

"You suck." He replied, sticking out his tongue as he handed me the now open container of dough.

I pulled each individual roll apart before placing the sticky dough on the stone and putting it in the oven. "And now, we wait." I said, rinsing my hands off in the sink.

"I will get you back for that." John said.

"I don't doubt you will. After I did that to Laf, he put bleach in my shampoo. I had to dye my hair back to black."

John chuckled. "Thanks for the idea."

"No, please don't." I said, my voice high-pitched and whiny.

"You whine a lot, you know that?" He said before leaning in and kissing me softly on the cheek. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it. You wouldn't look as cute with blond hair."

"Gee, thanks so much." I replied before kissing him back. The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Are you not happy to see us?" Herc asked.

"It is Sunday, non? You better have cinnamon rolls!" Laf demanded.

"So you guys only came for food?"

"Oui." Laf replied as Herc shook his head no.

I chuckled. "John's never had cinnamon rolls before."

"Did you have him open the canister?" Herc asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's sworn to get me back. Now come in, you guys are probably sick of standing out here." I said, opening the door all the way.

The two of them stepped inside and Laf tackled John in a hug. "John, mon ami, how are you?"

He looked shocked about the hug at first, but the panicked expression on his face soon melted away as he hugged Laf back. "I'm good, thanks."

"Other than Alex scaring the shit out of you by asking you to open the canister?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Yeah, other than that."

The oven dinged and I pulled on a pair of oven mitts before taking the rolls out of the oven.

"Don't drop them." Herc said.

"That was one time!" I shouted back, setting the stone on the top of the stove. "Everyone, start with no more than two." I said, looking mainly at Laf.

After everyone had their plates, we sat down at the table. John had only taken one cinnamon roll, but as long as he ate something I would be satisfied. I didn't want to force him to eat too much, after all.

John took a small bite of the treat, his face lighting up as he did so. "This is good, Lexi!"

"Lexi?" Herc asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

John blushed a dark red from embarrassment.

"It's his nickname for me." I replied simply.

"C'est mignon." Laf said.

"Oh my god, Laf, really?"

He chuckled. "You get worked up too easily, mon ami. Relax."

"Fine." I said, taking a bite of my own breakfast. "So, what are we doing next?"

"The Schuylers invited us to a picnic today, remember?" Herc said.

"Oh yeah! Do you think they'll be fine with John coming?"

"I don't see why not." Laf shrugged.

"It's at the park, right?"

"Oui."

"Who's the Schuylers?" John questioned.

"Three sisters that go to our school. They're close friends of ours." I explained.

"Oh. Well, it'll be interesting to meet them then." He replied.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." Herc said.

After we finished up with breakfast we turned on the television, flipping through the channels to find something to watch.

"Mon amis, it is eleven already. You two should probably get ready."

"Alright." I said, getting up off of the couch, John following me.

Soon after getting ready the four of us climbed in Herc's car and headed towards the park.

 **End of chapter six! Please leave a review, I always enjoy reading what you guys think of it!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey guys." I said, greeting the Schuyler sisters with the rest of our group following close behind me as we entered the park.

"Alex!" Eliza exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you, since we don't have any classes together this year."

"Yeah, 'Liza, I agree with you." I hugged her back gently then she let go of me. Maria walked up behind her and gave her a squeeze. Peggy and Angelica seemed to be setting out the food.

"Hey, Alexander." Maria said to me. "How you been?"

"Good, thanks." I replied. "Oh, guys, this is John." I said. He had been standing behind me. I gently pushed him forward, but kept one hand clasped onto his own.

"Nice to meet you." Eliza said. "I'm Eliza, and this is my girlfriend, Maria."

"Hey." Maria said.

"Hi." John replied. He seemed almost nervous, and I squeezed his hand gently to give him reassurance. Angelica and Peggy walked over to us. Herc and Laf had disappeared, but I didn't think much of it. They did that a lot.

"John, this is Angelica, and-." I said, beginning to introduce them.

"And I'm Peggy!" Peggy exclaimed. "Hello!"

"Pleased to meet you." Angelica replied politely, shaking his hand.

Laf and Herc emerged from the wooded area of the park. Laf's face was red, but not from excitement. Poor guy was probably nervous. He and Angie used to date. They parted on good terms, it was when Laf came out as gay, and Angelica was completely understanding of all of it. Every time we all got together, though, Laf was always worried Herc or Angie would start some argue,want, with him caught in the middle. He didn't handle stress easily.

"Hey, Laf!" Angelica said to him, giving him a gentle hug. I wondered if she still had feelings for him. She would never admit it, of course, but I couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey, Angie." Laf replied, a slightly panicked expression on his face. "Good to see you."

She realized she was making him uncomfortable and released him. "Sorry." She said truthfully. "Old habits die hard, huh?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, we have everything set out." She continued. "I guess we'll start eating in a few minutes, there's one more person coming."

"Who?" I asked. "I thought we were all here."

"I invited Thomas." She said. "Now, I know you don't get along with him," she continued quickly, mainly directing it at me. "But he's actually really nice once you get to know him."

John whispered quietly to me, "Is Thomas the guy from the mall?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

His face paled, making his freckles even more noticeable.

"Is something wrong?" Eliza asked.

"We ran into Thomas at the mall yesterday," I explained. "He said some stuff to John, and just...yeah." I left off there. I didn't know if John wanted me to tell everyone he had cried, so leaving off there seemed a good place to stop.

"I'm sorry, I had no clue!" Angie exclaimed. "He's usually better in a group though, I'm sure everything will be okay." She said, a fake smile plastered across her face.

We all sat down on the picnic blanket, and I had my arms wrapped around John. Thomas showed up a few minutes later.

"Hey, Ang." Thomas said, though he was glaring at me. "I didn't realize everyone was going to be here."

"Yeah, no one else realized you would be here either, apparently." Angelica replied, shrugging. "But you're here now, which is good because if you took any longer we would've eaten without you!"

"Alright, alright." He said, sitting down on the picnic blanket between Laf and Angie.

John, though already on the other side of the blanket, scooched back further, clinging onto my arm.

"Shh, you're alright." I whispered gently into his ear.

"So, Hamilton," Thomas said to me in his annoying southern accent. "Who's freckles?"

"His name's John." I said, my voice bitter. "I'm sure you remember him from the mall yesterday."

"Geez, sorry. I didn't realize he was so sensitive." Thomas replied, grabbing one of the sandwiches one of the girls made.

"Keep it civil, guys!" Peggy exclaimed.

"Pegs, they didn't even start yelling yet." Maria replied, grabbing a deviled egg. "You have to wait until then before you can intervene."

Eliza chuckled, taking a bite of her salad.

"We were fine." I replied. John was still trying to take everything in, he was leaning on me and had only taken a few bites of his own sandwich.

"Which one of you guys made the pasta salad?" Herc asked. "It's amazing."

"That would be me." Maria said. "I'm glad you like it."

"Oui, c'est magnifique!" Laf added.

"So, John," Peggy said. "Where are you from? I've never seen you at school before."

"He's homeschooled." I said quickly before Laf or Herc said anything.

"Oh. Is it fun?" She asked, directing her question at John.

"What? Oh, yeah, it's okay." He replied.

"Cool." Peggy replied, finishing her strawberries. "Who wants to do a game of frisbee?"

"Moi!" Laf replied, standing up and then pulling Herc up as well. The three of them ran off to the nearby field while the rest of us stayed put.

"How does she have so much energy?" I said in wonder.

Eliza giggled. "No clue. Though, I suppose it has something to do with all the coffee she drinks. I really don't think she needs it, after all, she's only a freshman."

"Yeah, no kidding." Maria put in, leaning her head against Eliza's shoulder.

"So, you guys ready for your senior year?" Angelica asked. She was already a senior, but knowing her she wanted to hear our elective classes so she could tell us what to expect.

"Well, if I finish up those essays on time, this will be my last year." I said.

"Ah, of course you'll finish early. You're such the over achiever." Thomas drawled.

"Oh, shut up, Jefferson." I replied.

"Do you know what college you'll go to, then?" Eliza asked. "We'll miss you though."

"Relax, I'll visit you guys plenty. As for colleges, I'm thinking either between Princeton and Kings."

"That's great." Maria said.

John was sitting in silence, his eyes closed. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping, or just quietly listening.

I watched Laf throw the frisbee and as Peggy jumped up to catch it, landing hard on the ground. She didn't get back up. "Guys, Peggy just fell." I said, moving to get up, but being gentle with John.

Angelica was up in a flash and already running over to the field. I moved out carefully from underneath John and let his head rest on the blanket, then followed Angie, with Thomas, Eliza, and Maria following behind me.

"Pegs! Are you okay?" Angie asked, bending down to her youngest sister.

Peggy was grabbing onto her wrist, holding back tears. "It hurts…"

"Je suis désolé!" Laf exclaimed. "I threw it too high, je suis vraiment désolé!"

"It's okay, Laf. It's probably just sprained." Angie and Eliza helped Peggy up. "I guess we have to cut this picnic short, guys. I'll take her to the hospital, we'll see you later." The two of them went to the car, and the rest of us helped pick up the picnic.

"I didn't mean to…" Laf said.

"It wasn't your fault, Hun." Herc said gently. "It was an accident."

John was awake now, and we had explained to him what had happened.

"Well, we have time. Do you guys want to go out for ice cream, then we can all head back to my house for a movie?"

"Sure." Herc said. "Sounds good to me. How about you, Laf?"

"Sure." He said quietly.

We got back into Herc's car and began the short drive to the nearby ice cream shop, Laf leaning on Herc's shoulder and John leaning on my own.

 **I had a bunch of time to write, so here's chapter 7! As always, please review, if you have any constructive criticism I would like to hear it! See you all next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, what kind of ice cream do you guys want?" I asked. "I'll order it all, that way it'll be easier."

"Chocolate malt." Herc said.

"French vanilla, please." Laf replied.

"I'll take blue moon." John said quietly.

"Got it." I went up to the counter and put in my friend's orders, getting myself chocolate peanut butter cup. "Here you guys go." I said, giving them their ice cream as I sat down at the picnic table.

"Merci, mon ami."

"Yeah, thanks." Herc said, taking a sip of his malt.

"Thank you." John said, taking a lick of his own ice cream cone.

"Mon amour, can I have a sip?"

"You have your own ice cream, Laf." Herc replied.

"Please?" Laf asked, looking up at his boyfriend with big eyes.

Herc rolled his own eyes. "Fine." He passed the styrofoam cup to Laf.

Laf took a sip of the chocolatey drink and then passed it back to Herc. "Merci."

Herc chuckled. "You're welcome, you dork."

Laf took a lick of his own ice cream cone. "You know you love me."

"You're right, I do." Herc said, placing a light kiss on the tip of Laf's nose.

John took a lick of his ice cream. "Thank you, Lexi."

"No problem, Jackie." I replied, taking a bite of my ice cream.

"Jackie?"

"Sorry, do you not like it?"

"No, no, I do. I do like it."

"Oh good."

"You have nicknames for each other now? Mes amies, you are so cute together! I have to-"

"Laf, they met, like, three days ago." Herc said, cutting him off. "You can stop planning their wedding."

Laf pouted. "But they're so cute together."

"Laf…"

"Fine."

We finished our ice cream and then got back in the car, all in the same seats as earlier. We finally made it back to my house and managed to fit the four of us together on the couch.

"What movie do you guys want to watch?"

"Jaws!" Herc exclaimed.

"Moana!" John shouted out. He seemed to have a thing for the Disney movies.

"Oui, let's watch Moana!" Laf said.

"Sorry, Herc, you're outvoted." I said, popping the disk in.

"Fine, but I get to choose the movie next time."

Laf leaned into Herc's chest, and Herc overlapped is arms on top of Laf's chest. John leaned into me, and I wrapped my arms around him, tracing over his freckled skin with my fingers.

About halfway through the movie Laf and John had fallen asleep. I glanced at the clock.

"Geez, it's nine already? The day flew by."

"It is?" Herc said. "Dang, and we have school tomorrow. I should probably get Laf home."

"Alright." I replied. "See you guys tomorrow."

"You too." Herc said while standing up, carrying Laf in his arms bridal style.

I shut the movie off and looked at John, who was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I didn't dare try to carry him to bed, I knew I wasn't strong enough. I was stuck underneath him, though. He was warm, and I didn't really want to move. _Guess I'm sleeping here for the night._

* * *

I overslept. I was still on the couch, with John resting on top of me. I gently pushed him off of me, but it still caused him to wake up.

"What's wrong?" He asked sleepily.

"I overslept!" I rushed into my room and began pulling on a clean pair of clothes, then rushed back out a few minutes later.

"Can I go in your room today?"

"Yeah, of course." I replied, frantically grabbing my things.

"Can I grab another notebook out of your closet? The one I have is almost full."

"Oh!" Despite already running late, I pulled the sketchbook out of my bag. "Here. I hope it's the right kind of paper…"

John's eyes widened. "This...this is for me?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, launching himself at me and wrapping his arms around my neck in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, of course." I replied, gently hugging me back. I didn't realize he would get so excited over such a small gift. "So I'm guessing you like it?"

"Like it? Lexi, I love it! It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you do. I gotta finish getting ready though, okay? If you're up to eating you can have some of that cobbler if you want."

"Alright, thanks!" His face was glowing. I smiled to myself, glad that I was the one that put that smile on his face.

I finished getting ready and pretty much threw my things in the car, speeding quickly out of the driveway and down the road.

"Where were you?" Herc asked as I got to my locker.

"Overslept." I replied, shoving my bag to my locker. "Where's Laf?"

"France. There was a family emergency or something, he called me at three while he was at the airport...he sounded really upset."

"Oh geez. I hope everything goes okay. Did he say when he'd be back?"

"I believe he said three or four days." Herc replied as the bell rang. "I gotta get to class. See you."

"See ya." I replied, grabbing my binder and running to my class.

* * *

I was sitting at lunch-alone, as usual- when Peggy walked up to me. That was a surprise, she rarely talked to me outside of school. Her wrist was in a cast.

"Hey, Alex."

"Hey, Pegsters. "What's up?"

"Other than a broken wrist? Nothing much. Can I sit?"

"Yeah, of course. Can I sign your cast?"

"Sure." She produced a black sharpie and passed it to me.

The yellow cast was already littered with signatures. I eventually found a large enough spot to sign my name.

"Alex, girls are jerks!" Peggy exclaimed to me out of the blue.

"Oh? Why do you think that?" I asked, surprised at the outburst.

"They're all saying I broke my wrist on purpose just for attention!" She ranted. "But I didn't!"

"Um…" I started, unsure how to react. "Well, I know you didn't."

"I know that, Alex! But everyone's being so mean to me because of it!"

I wrapped one of my arms around her, still unsure if I was doing the correct thing. "Everything will be okay, alright, Pegs?"

She nodded. "A-alright."

"Did you eat your lunch already?"

"No, it's back at my table...I don't want to go back over there…"

"I'll go get it for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I got up and went over to where she had been sitting. There was a bunch of freshman yelling at each other, but no abandoned lunch tray. I went back over to Peggy. "It wasn't there."

"They probably threw it away." Peggy moaned. "This has been the worst day ever!"

"You can have my lunch, if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, take it." I replied.

"Thank you, Alex!" She exclaimed. "Hey, um, do you think you could help me with my math homework? We started doing trigom-no, trigonon-no, that's not right either-"

"Trigonometry?"

"Yeah, that. I don't get it."

"Sure. Do you wanna come over after school?"

"Yeah, alright." She replied as the lunch bell rang. "See you later, Alex."

"See ya."

 **Chapter eight! Just a heads up, there probably won't be an update for a week or so because I have play rehearsal every day next week so I won't have time to write a chapter. Please review, I enjoy hearing from you guys! Wish me luck for the play!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I know I said I didn't think I'd be able to post this week, but I somehow had time to write this chapter. Enjoy and please R &R**

 **-TW for mentions of self-harm and abuse-**

Peggy met me by my car after school. She climbed in the front passengers side and set her bag by her feet.

"Did you tell either of your sisters you were coming home with me?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I told 'Liza. If I told Angie she'd be jealous."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay…" I pulled out of the parking lot and began driving to my house.

We pulled into my driveway and Peggy grabbed her backpack, jumping out of the car.

"So, where do you wanna work on homework?"

"Just at the table."

We walked inside and set our stuff down. "You might as well get your stuff out, I'm going to go check on John."

Peggy perked up. "John's here?"

"What? Yeah."

"Can I say hi to him?"

"Sure."

The two of us walked upstairs. "John?"

He looked up. "Hey Alex. And...Peggy?"

She waved, smiling. "Hi, John!"

"What...what are you doing here?"

Alex is helping me with my trigononetry homework."

"What?"

"Trigonometry." I corrected.

"That's what I said." Peggy replied confidently. "Do you want to come downstairs with us?"

"Oh, um, sure." He closed his sketchbook and tucked the pencil behind his ear before following us downstairs.

Peggy pulled her things out and flipped to the page in her math book. "We started doing sin."

Both John and I burst out laughing. "Peggy," I said, gasping for breath. "It's pronounced sine."

"It is? That makes a lot more sense."

I looked at her paper. They were starting simple, it was only right triangles. "Okay, so what are you working on?"

"We have to find the sine of the angle they asked for. Writing it first as a fraction, then a decimal."

That's basic trig. "So, the first problem, you need to find the sine of C?"

"Yeah."

"Well, C is the given angle. What side is the opposite of angle C?"

"AB."

"Right. And the length?"

"Fourteen."

"That number is the top part of your fraction. The bottom of your fraction is the length of the hypotenuse."

"So it's fourteen over nineteen?"

"Yep. Then you put that into your calculator and find the decimal. That's how you find the sine of C."

"Thanks!"

"No problem. How about you do the rest of them and I'll check when you're done?"

"Alright."

"Peggy, how's your wrist?" John asked, looking at the cast.

She seemed delighted that John was talking to her. "It's broken." She replied. "I've got it for six weeks."

"That sucks. Can I sign it?"

"Of course!" She happily passed the sharpie to John.

He somehow found some space on the already name-littered cast to put his own signature. He began to weave intricate details inside of it.

"You're really good at drawing, John." Peggy commented.

"Thanks." He replied, capping the marker and handing it back to her.

"Pegs, you should probably work on your homework."

"Right!" She began working on her homework, only to stop again a few minutes later. "John?"

He looked up from his sketchbook. "Yeah?"

"Well, I have a gift card to a coffee shop downtown, I was planning on going tomorrow or something, would you like to come with?"

I froze. Was she seriously asking him out?"

"So, a date?" John asked.

Peggy beamed. "Yeah."

Silence. Then: "No, thank you for the offer, though." John replied. "I'm already with someone."

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh. Who?" Peggy asked.

John fidgeted nervously. "Alex."

Peggy blushed red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry! Alex, I'm sorry...I didn't know."

I let out a light chuckle. "It's alright, Pegs. I didn't expect you to know."

"Okay…" she went back to her math homework and finished it in silence. "Can you check it, Alex?"

"Yeah." I took the paper and looked it over. "You have this one wrong here," I said, pointing to it. "But all the others are correct."

"Oh, whoops." She redid the problem. "Is that correct?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright. John, you haven't been out of the house much, care to come with?"

"Sure."

The three of us went down to the car. "I call shotgun!" Peggy exclaimed, climbing into the front seat.

"Sorry, John, you'll have to sit in the back." I said. "You can ride up front on the way back."

"Okay." He climbed into the back seat as I got in on the drivers side and started the car.

"Thanks again for helping me with my homework, Alex."

"No problem, Peggy." I replied as I pulled into the driveway of the Schuyler mansion. Well, it wasn't really a mansion. Just a very large two story house. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." She said, waving as she got out of the car.

John got out and moved to the front seat. "I can't believe she tried to ask me out...and in front of you, too…"

"Well, she didn't know we were together." I shrugged. "She's just a very Forward person."

"I noticed." He replied, rubbing his wrists.

"Are you cold?"

"No, sorry. Nervous tick."

"What are you nervous about?"

"I don't know. It just happens sometimes."

I pulled out of the driveway, still watching as John rubbed his wrists. I noticed red lines etched deeply into his skin. "What happened?"

"What?"

"Your wrists. What happened to them?"

He looked down, ashamed. "I-I used to cut myself…"

"Why?"

"Because...because it was the one of the few things I got to control. I got to control when I felt that pain. Not my dad."

"Your dad would hurt you?" I asked slowly, knowing I was treading on sensitive territory.

"Y-yes…" John said quietly. "He despises me. The only reason he's looking for me is so that it doesn't reflect badly on him as senator."

"Geez." I replied, pulling into my driveway.

"I can't go back there." John replied as we walked up the front steps. I grabbed the newspaper that was sitting on the ground before opening the door up.

"Where exactly is 'there'?" I asked. "Where did you live?"

"I lived along the coast. Seventeen eighty-two, Ramos Street. It was only a few miles from the beach. When...when mom was alive, and before I was out, we would ride our bikes down there on nice days." He said, smiling fondly at the memory. "We would sometimes go get ice cream, too. This was before Mary was born, but Martha, James, Henry, and I would all get blue moon. Martha, one time, on a really hot day, the ice cream started to melt ridiculously fast and went all down her arm." He chuckled.

We walked upstairs and into my room, both of us sitting on the bed. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah…" John was silent for a moment. "God, I miss them."

"Could you call them?" I suggested.

"Martha does always have her cell phone with her...it's only around five, right? Henry doesn't get home until late."

"Isn't Henry your brother?" I asked, confused.

"It's also my dad's name."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. Do you have a phone I could use to call her?" He asked, his eyes now lit up.

"Yeah, of course." I replied, passing him my cell phone.

"Thanks." He began punching in the number. "I'll put it on speaker phone, that way you can hear too. And talk, of course. Martha wouldn't let me get away with her not talking to who I'm staying with."

The phone began to ring, and he placed it on the bed between us. "Hello?" We heard a voice on the other end.

"Hey, Martha."

There was a loud squeal on the other end of the line. "Jack! Oh my god, where are you?"

"New York."

"Whose phone are you using?"

"Mine." I said, making my presence known.

"Who is that? John, who is that?"

His face became a deep red. "My boyfriend, Alexander…"

"Hi!" She exclaimed. "Nice to meet you, even if it is over the phone."

"You too." I replied, chuckling.

"Yep! But if you hurt him, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

"Martha!" John scolded. "No death threats. Yet."

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, Lexi."

More squealing. "You have a nickname for him?"

"Chill, Martha."

"Sorry, John, I'm just happy for you!"

Then, from the background: "You're talking to John?"

"James!" We heard her shout. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I wanna talk to John!" The voice that belonged to James exclaimed as we heard the door open and slam shut again.

"Who's talking to John?" And adult's voice sounded. John's face paled.

"D-dad." We heard Martha stutter. "You-You're home early…"

John hit the hang up button on the phone. "Shit…shit, shit, shit." He buried his head in his hands, shaking uncontrollably. "I screwed up. They're gonna get hurt because of me…I shouldn't have called Martha…"

I wrapped my arms around him. "Shh…babe, you're gonna be fine."

"But my siblings won't be!" He sobbed. He moved his arms around my torso, burying his face in my chest. "I'm a horrible person!"

"John, none of us could've known your dad would come home early."

"B-but…" he drifted off continuing to sob. Eventually, his breathing evened out. He had fallen asleep in my arms.

I lightly kissed his forehead. "Everything will work out." I whispered. "Goodnight, Jackie. I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Alex!" Herc exclaimed, rushing towards me the next day at school. "Did you see the news this morning?"

"No." I replied slowly, getting nervous. "Why?"

"Dude, it's bad…"

"Tell me!"

"It's John...John was all over the news…"

I could feel my face pale as I lifted my hand to cover my gaping mouth. "No...oh my god, just what he heard from the phone call and it's all over the news?" I muttered to myself.

"What phone call? Alex, what happened?"

"John missed his sister, Martha. He called her around five last night because he knew his dad wouldn't be home until late. Well, he came home early and heard part of the phone call...he must've had Martha tell him the rest…"

"Oh, god." Herc replied.

"I've gotta go home!"

"No. You have school and it's only the first day that it's been on the news. Plus, he's stayed inside quite a bit, right? He'll be fine, at least for today."

I sighed. "Fine, fine, you're right." I said, shoving my bag in my locker.

"It's good to know you haven't completely lost your common sense."

"What common sense?"

"Fair point." He replied as the bell rang. "I gotta go. See you later."

"See ya." I walked to my class, running my hands through my greasy black hair. I was freaking out. What if John was gone when I got home?

The day went by too slow. I was unfocused and several teachers yelled at me because I kept zoning out, my head going through all the possible scenarios of what could happen to John in the seven hours I was away from home.

At lunch, Peggy walked over to me. "Hey, Alex." She said softly. "I-I saw the news. Why didn't you tell me who John was?"

"He didn't want me to tell anyone." I replied. "He was afraid I'd call him in."

"But he told you?"

"I don't know why he trusted me enough to tell me, but he did."

"Why'd he run away?"

"He...he was abused."

"Oh." Peggy was silent for a moment. "Alex, I don't want him to go back to South Carolina."

"I know Pegs. I don't either."

I got home and grabbed the newspaper from off the step. I flipped it open and was met with a picture of John's face.

I opened the front door and went upstairs. "John?" I said shakily, going into my room. "I-I think you need to see this…"

He took the paper from my hands. All the color drained out of his face, almost comically so, as he found his own face staring back at him.

"Alex…" he whimpered. "Alex, I can't go back...I-I can't…"

"Shh, baby, I know." I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down to a sitting position on the bed.

"Someone's going to realize, someone's going to call me in...they're going to force me to go back, Alex!"

"You'll be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let anyone take you away from here."

"You can't control it, if they do." John replied, shaking. "I just-as soon as I go back, he's going to hurt me again." A few tears dripped down his face. "I have scars all over because of him...I-I'm scared, Lexi."

"I know. I know you're scared." I rubbed his back gently. "But you're gonna be okay."

"Okay...I can't go back…" he rubbed his wrists, running his fingers over his scars. "I'd rather die than go back there…"

"John," I hugged him tightly. "If you do end up going back there, don't die. Please."

"Alright...I'll try not to…"

"I'll try to help you anyway I can."

"Thank-thank you." John replied, leaning into my arms.

"There you go." I said calmly. "Just relax."

"I'm trying…" John whimpered back.

"Good, as long as you're trying."

John's breathing began to even out.

"Deep breaths."

He continued to take deep breaths until he had stopped crying. "Thank you, Alex." He hugged me tightly.

"You're welcome. "Promise me you'll do whatever you need to in order to keep yourself safe?"

"Promise."

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Looking at the newspaper, he dialed the number into his phone. He put it up to his ear as it began to ring.

"Hello?" A rough voice answered on the other end.

"Hello. You're Henry Laurens, correct?"

"Yes. What are you calling about?"

"I know where your son is."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Eighteen O four, Miranda Street, New York. That's where one of his friends lives. I guarantee that's where he's staying."

"Thank you, the information is much appreciated. What did you say your name was?"

"Thomas."

 **Okay, this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but the next chapter will (hopefully) be the usual length I do.**

 **9907627d (Guest): Okay, so, Jack is a nickname for John, I'm not sure if you've ever hear of some names having that, but there's other names, like Charles or Charlie can also be called Chuck, or someone named Robert can be called Bob. Sorry that I confused you, your review wasn't harsh at all, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with my arms wrapped around John. I kissed his forehead gently. "Good morning, Love."

He slowly cracked open his eyes. "Did...did last night really happen?"

"Afraid so, Hun."

He let a soft whimper escape his lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Please stay here."

"I can't, Jackie. I've got school."

"Can I come with?"

"You'll have to stay in the car."

"I don't care. I'd rather be in the car than here."

"Okay." I pulled back the covers and climbed out of the bed. I went into the bathroom to change, and when I exited again John was already dressed.

The two of us went downstairs and I quickly made a piece of toast for each of us.

"You ready to go?" I asked John.

"Yeah." He replied, grabbing his toast and following me out the door.

"Shoot!" He exclaimed as we stepped out the front door. He dashed back inside and returned a few minutes later. "Sorry, forgot my sketchbook." He said, waving it in the air.

"It's fine." I replied, smiling. "You'd be pretty bored for seven hours without it."

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied, smiling as the two of us got in the car. He leaned his head against my shoulder as I pulled out of the driveway. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and began driving down the road.

When I got to the school, John had already fallen back asleep. I chuckled softly. It was supposed to be cool out for the morning, so he'd be able to stay in the car. I'd check back with him at lunch. I grabbed the keys and locked the doors.

Herc was already waiting by my locker.

"Hey," I said as I put in my combination. "What are you smiling about?"

"Laf's flying back today!" He said excitedly. "He'll be back around five, then him and I are going out."

"Good for you." I replied. "Do you wanna go out for lunch today?"

He looked at me, puzzled. "Why?"

"Because John is sitting in the car and is gonna need something to eat. We could go through a drive through."

"Oh. Sure, why not? Taco Bell?"

"Works for me." I nodded as the bell rang. I walked to my class, and Herc walked to his own.

* * *

When I unlocked the car, John jumped at the sound, looking up from his sketchbook and frantically scanning his surroundings until he spotted Herc and me only a few feet from the car.

"What are you guys doing? School can't possibly be over already!" He exclaimed as he two of us climbed into the car.

"We're going to Taco Bell!" Herc said.

"What if someone sees me?" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

"We're just gonna go through the drive through, okay?" I said, starting the car and then grasping his hand tightly. "We'll eat in the car, and you won't have to worry about anyone seeing you."

He squeezed my hand back. "Oh, okay. Where's Laf?"

I realized I had t told John where Laf was currently located. "He's in France for family stuff." I replied. "Well, he was. He's probably on the plane back by now."

"Oh. Hopefully everything's okay."

"He said he'll tell me what happened tonight." Herc added. "I'm sure he'll tell you guys, too."

"Totally understandable." I replied. "You are his boyfriend after all, you deserve to know first."

He chuckled. "I don't know about that."

I pulled into the drive through. "What do you guys want?" I asked while waiting for our turn to order.

"I'll take two burritos, and can you ask for some hot sauce?" Herc asked.

"Yeah, sure. John?"

"Just a soft shell taco, please."

"Alright, then." I pulled the car forward and ordered, getting myself two hard shell tacos. I also put in orders of drinks for everyone.

"Here." I said, passing Herc's food to the back seat where he was sitting, then passed John's to him.

"Thanks, Alex!" Herc exclaimed.

"Yeah, thank you." John said.

"No problem, guys." I replied. "Did you want to eat here, or wait until we're back at school?"

"Just wait until we're at school." Herc said.

"Is that alright with you, John?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay, then." I pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive back to the high school.

We pulled into the parking lot and began to eat. "So, Herc," I attempted to start a conversation. "Where are you taking Laf tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking of taking him to a new French cafe that opened up in town. Do you think I could take him to it, or would it be culturally insensitive?"

"I think that Laf will be happy wherever you decide to take him." I replied. "Though, he is just getting back from France, so while it may not be insensitive, he might just want to have something different?"

"True," Herc replied thoughtfully. "I'll look for some other places, but if I don't find someplace else I'll take him there."

"Sounds good." I nodded in agreement, finishing up my second taco. The lunch hour was almost done. "Herc, we gotta head back in soon."

"Alright."

"Hey John, I'm going to leave the keys in the car since it's getting warm out. If it gets too hot in here, just turn it on for a little bit. If the battery does die, Herc can help me jump it."

"I can?"

"You will." I replied, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You're right, I will!" He laughed. "See ya, John!" He said, getting out of the car.

I leaned over and pecked John gently on the cheek. "See you later, Jackie."

"See you, Lexi." He replied.

I got out of the car and headed back inside my school.

* * *

I finished my homework and looked over at John, who was drawing intently in his sketchbook. "Hey," I said softly, causing him to look up. "Since the weather's so nice, do you wanna go for a walk? You've hardly been outside since you've been here."

"What if I'm seen?"

"You could wear a light sweatshirt and pull the hood over your head," I suggested. "Or you could wear a ballcap to cover your face in shadow."

"Okay." He nodded. "I could use the fresh air." He shut his sketchbook and grabbed one of his sweatshirts, pulling it on over his head.

We walked down the stairs. George and Martha were sitting in the living room. I hoped they hadn't seen the news. Thinking about it, I realized I hadn't seen much of them since John arrived. I guess they just understands he needed space. I waved to the two of them as we walked out the door.

As we walked down the front steps, John grasped my hand, leaning his head gently against my shoulder.

"It really is nice out." He said quietly, swinging our arms back and forth.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. How far do you wanna walk?"

"I don't care." I replied. "I would go for five, six mile walks sometimes when I was bored."

"Oh, wow. Okay, then." I said. I glanced at my watch. Four fifty-five. Laf would be getting off his plane any minute now.

"Yeah, there was a big forest behind my house." John continued. "Martha and I would go and explore it for hours at a time. We would take James, He ray, and Mary with us while Dad was at work." His smiling face quickly darkened into a frown. "What if they got hurt because of me?"

I squeezed his hand gently. "I'm sure your siblings are fine, Jackie."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." In reality I wasn't, but I wasn't about to let him know I thought otherwise.

"Thanks." We continued to walk in silence. I guessed we would end up walking around the block. "Hey, Lexi?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you."

I smiled and could feel my face heating up. "I love you too."

"At least we're on the same page." He replied, laughing softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I replied, grinning right back at him. "Hey, you know what, John?"

"What?"

"Your freckles are really freaking adorable."

His face flushed a bright red. "T-thanks." He stuttered out before leaning in and placing his lips firmly against my own."

My eyes widened as he leaned in. I wrapped my arms around him, placing my hands behind his head. He finally pulled away, and I looked at him, stunned.

"Sorry…" he whispered, looking down. "I...I should've asked…"

"No, Jackie, don't apologize." I replied, a large smile on my face. "That was the best kiss I've ever had. Ever."

"Oh, good." John replied, looking relieved.

We continued to walk down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand, the both of us extremely happy. We turned the final corner and began walking down Miranda street when John stopped.

"Alex? Whose car is that?" He asked, looking down the street. I followed his line of vision and noticed a car parked in front of the Washington's house.

"Dunno." I shrugged. "Probably one of the Washington's friends."

We walked closer to the house, and therefore the car as well, when John froze.

"John? What's wrong?"

"My dad's in that car…" he whispered.

"No way. It can't be."

"It is...Alex, I can't go back…" he whimpered.

"Hey, I got you. Just look down. I'll walk on the side closer to the road. Do anything you can to keep yourself safe." I let go of his hand. "If he tries to do anything, I'll protect you."

"Alex, you're smaller than me…"

"Doesn't mean I can't protect you!" I replied, trying to be optimistic. The car door opened. "Shit…" I muttered, silently nervous.

Henry Laurens stepped out of the car. He was intimidating, to say the least, and looked anything other than friendly. I glanced at John, who was shaking.

"Get in the car." He demanded.

John shook his head. I stood in front of him protectively.

"Get away from your boyfriend and get in the damn car!"

"He's not my boyfriend." John replied quietly.

That hurt. I know I told him to do what he needed to in order to stay safe, but it still hurt.

"So, are you finally fixed from being... _that_?" He said with disgust.

"It's hard to be fixed when I was never broken!" John exclaimed. His voice cracked and I could tell he was on the verge of tears.

Henry stalked up to us. "Don't yell at me." He snarled at John. "Get in the car."

I stood up straight, staring Henry in the eye. "Leave him alone." I said, with as much courage as I could muster.

"He is my son, and I will treat him how I see fit. Get out of the way."

I shook my head. "No."

"Alex…" John said in a warning tone, but I still didn't back down.

Within a few seconds Henry had raised his hand and slammed it against my face, hitting me with such force that it knocked me to the ground.

"ALEX!" John screamed.

I rolled on the ground in pain, but saw as Henry grabbed onto John's arm and began to pull him towards the car, all the while John trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Alex! Alex, get up!"

"Shut up!" Henry exclaimed, shoving John into the car.

"Alex!" He cried one last time, breaking my heart.

My head stopped throbbing and I slowly got up off the ground as the car pulled away. "John! JOHN!" I began to run after the car, despite there being no chance of catching up. As the car picked up speed, I stopped chasing it and fumbled for my phone, punching Herc's number in. He picked up on the first ring.

"I'm so sorry to be calling in on your date, but I need help!" I said, sobbing into the phone.

"It's alright, Alex. What happened?"

"J-John and I were walking, and w-when we got back t-to the h-house there was a c-car sitting there." I said in between sobs. "John's dad was in t-the car and just g-grabbed him. I need help, Herc. I-I NEED TO GET JOHN BACK!"

There was silence for a moment. "We'll be there in ten, Alex." He said before hanging up and ending the phone call.


	12. Chapter 12

Herc and Laf soon arrived, pulling up in front of my house. They both jumped out of the car and raced over to me.

"Alex, mon ami!" Laf exclaimed, embracing me tightly. "Are you okay?"

"N-no." I said as tears poured down my cheeks. "I'm sorry for interrupting your date like this."

"Don't be." Herc said, his voice gentle. "John's our friend too, and we're going to get him back."

"You really think so?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Alex, I know so." He replied confidently. "Get in the car and we'll get going."

"Going where, mon amour?" Laf asked.

"To South Carolina. John and his dad will already be on the plane by now, since the airport's so close by, and we don't have enough money to get tickets anyway."

"Shouldn't we tell our parents we're going?" Laf asked, sounding nervous.

"Laf, if we tell out parents, they'll never let us go." He replied. "We gotta do this secretly."

Laf's eyes went wide. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"It's the only way to do it." Herc said. "I promise I'll keep you safe, okay?"

Laf nodded. "D'accord."

"We're really going to South Carolina?" I asked, stunned that Herc already had this planned out.

He nodded. "As soon as you get in the car, we can go."

I scrambled up and climbed into the backseat of the car. Laf sat in the back as well, which surprised me. I thought he would've sat up front with Herc.

"Alex, did John ever tell you where he used to live before he ran away?"

I nodded. "It's a place along the coast." I said, thinking back to what John had told me. "Seventeen eighty-two, Ramos street."

"How did you remember all of that?" Laf asked in amazement.

I shrugged. "Good memory, I guess?"

Herc punched the address into his GPS and pulled the car away from the house.

I started to tear up again. _I should've been able to protect John, but because I'm a weak piece of trash, he might get hurt more and it's all my fault!_ I knew I shouldn't be so hard on myself, but I felt like the only one at fault for John getting taken away. I was the only one at fault, wasn't I?

Laf noticed my tears and leaned over, wrapping his arms around me. "Mon ami, John will be okay." He said, trying to comfort me. "We will get him back."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Alex, I know that you and John are meant to be together. You're perfect for each other. And since I know that, I know that you will get him back."

"You guys sound like a Disney movie back there." Herc commented.

"Your name is a Disney movie, mon amour!" Laf shot back.

"Hey, we talked about this."

"Don't care! You started it!"

Herc rolled his eyes, chuckling. "You act like a two year old sometimes, Laf."

"I know! You love me for it, too!" Laf exclaimed.

Herc cracked a smile. "Yeah, I do."

I sat, listening to the two of them playfully tease each other. They seemed so happy together. Maybe I could have that with John...if I ever got him back.

I had apparently started to cry without realizing it, because Laf looked at me worriedly. "Alex? What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about him, Laf. I'm really worried. And I really miss him."

Once again he hugged me tightly. "I know you do." He replied softly. "But we will get him back. Right, Herc?"

"Yep. We're gonna get him back, Alex. I promise you that."

"Thank you guys so, so, much." I said thankfully as Herc pulled onto the highway.

"You're welcome." Herc said. "We care about you, and we care about John. We're gonna do everything we can to get him back."

"Okay." I turned my head to look out the window, watching the cars go past.

"Herc, do you have any food?" Laf asked. "I'm hungry."

"I might have some trail mix in one of those back pockets, there." He said. "Just don't eat all of it."

"Alright." He began digging through the pockets on the back of the seats. "Found it!" He exclaimed, pulling the bag out. He ripped open the seal and poured the mix of peanuts, almonds, sunflower seeds, and chocolate chips into his hands. "Want some, Alex?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on, Alex, you need to eat."

"I said, I'm not hungry!" I shouted.

"Sorry." Laf whimpered. "I didn't mean to make you upset…"

"Oh, geez, Laf, I'm sorry." I said apologetically. "I'm just worried about John. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"C'est d'accord, mon ami. I understand." He replied. "Herc, do you want some?"

"Not right now, Hun. Maybe in a little bit."

"Alright." He turned his head and looked out his own window. We had an eleven hour drive ahead of us. It was going to be long.

* * *

We made it to New Jersey within the first hour. When Herc pulled in to fill the car up with gas, Laf and I raced into the convenience store to buy snacks. Five minutes later, we were back in the car and on the road again.

As we pulled back onto the highway, we heard a loud bang, and then the car began to bounce on the left side.

"What was that?" Laf asked, eyes wide.

"Dunno." Herc pulled off onto one of the exits and then pulled onto the side of the road. He got out and examined the car, then poked his head back in a moment later. "Tire's flat." He said simply. "I have a spare in the back, it'll only take a few minutes to fix it."

The two of us got out of the car and stood and watched while Herc popped the flat tire off and attached the new one. Fifteen minutes later we were back in the car and continuing on our journey.


	13. Chapter 13

After two more hours, we entered Delaware. Laf had fallen asleep, and his face was pressed against the window. It was already eight thirty. I figured one of us would switch off for driving so that Herc could get some sleep, so I slowly closed my eyes so I wouldn't be tired when it was my turn to drive.

* * *

I woke up two hours later. It was now ten thirty at night. "Where we at, Herc?"

"We just entered Virginia about fifteen minutes ago." He replied drowsily.

"Pull off to the side, you and I can switch places."

"No...no, I'm fine." Herc said.

"Herc. You need to sleep. It's dangerous to drive when you're tired."

"Fine." He pulled off to the side and I climbed in on the driver's side. I pulled e car back onto the road and continued to drive. A few minutes later I heard a soft snoring and looked at the mirror. Herc had already fallen asleep and was leaning against Laf. I smiled, the two of them really were cute.

It's hard to believe I was in Virginia. I never did travel much, and under different circumstances I probably would've stopped multiple times to check out all of the historical sites. But, it wasn't under different circumstances, so I continued to drive through the history-filled state.

At one thirty in the morning, I had just entered North Carolina. I began to drive along the coast. There were cottages lining the road, though most of them seemed vacant. I assumed they were summer homes. I looked out towards the ocean and watched as the waves gently lapped at the sandy shore.

At four thirty I saw a large sign displaying the words: "Welcome to South Carolina" written in a bold font. Only about one more hour, hopefully, and then we would be to John's house.

A few minutes later, it began to pour. The rain was at an angle, and I could barely see the road. I pulled off to the side to wait the rain out. It was raining so hard, I was afraid the car would hydroplane.

At about five forty-five, the rain finally let up, and I was able to continue driving. The streets had begun to get more busy, at which I noticed when several large trucks flew past with their brights on, blinding me for a brief moment.

I pulled onto Ramos street at about seven in the morning, just as a yellow school bus pulled away from the other end. I parked in an empty lot and shut the car off. With the motion of the car stopped, Herc and Laf soon woke up.

"Where are we?" Laf mumbled.

"Ramos Street, South Carolina." I replied.

"We're here already?"

"Yep."

"Then...why are we sitting here, instead of saving John!'

"Because I don't know when Henry leaves for work, and I'm not going to break into their house, either. So, I'll wait until Martha gets home. Hopefully, she'll help us."

"Mon ami, who is Martha?" Laf asked.

"She's John's little sister. Well, one of them anyway."

"Oh." He leaned into Herc, who wrapped his arms around him.

Just a few more hours, and then I would have John back in my arms. I leaned back in the car seat and closed my eyes.

"Alex?" I heard Herc say. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just worried about John." I opened my eyes back up.

"We all are. But we just have to wait a bit longer, and then you'll have him back." He replied.

"I know. Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Of course he will, mon ami." Laf said, giving me a smile.

"Alright." I closed my eyes and let myself sleep.

* * *

I awoke to Herc shaking me. "Alex, the school bus just pulled up."

I watched as several kids unloaded off the bus and began to walk down the road to their houses. "Give it fifteen minutes." I replied. "At least let her get home first." So we sat and waited. After the fifteen minutes were about up, I pushed the car door open and climbed out. Herc and Laf followed suit. A few minutes later, we were standing in front of house number seventeen eighty-two. I pushed the doorbell and waited.

A minute later, a girl answered the door. She looked to be only a year or two younger than me.

"I believe you have the wrong address." She said before going to shut the door.

"Martha, wait!"

She stopped and looked at me. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Alexander." I replied quickly.

"Alexander...as in John's boyfriend? That Alexander?"

I nodded.

"You came all the way here from New York, with two of your friends...why?"

"John's here, right?"

"Yes, of course he's here. Not that I've seen him, Dad's locked him in his room." It then dawned on her. "You're here to get him out, aren't you?"

"Yes." I replied, with Herc and Laf nodding.

"Alright. I'm guessing you want my help?"

"That would be nice, yes." Herc said.

"And who are you?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Hercules. Just call me Herc."

"And I'm Laf!" The Frenchman exclaimed.

"Okay. Now, let's get down to business. John's bedroom window is on the second floor. There are three windows. His is the middle. There's a ladder in the garage that you can use, since his door is locked and Dad has the only key." She pauses for a moment, thinking. "Leave the ladder by the window. Dad knows none of us kids can lift it, so that will keep us out of trouble. Understood?"

We all nodded.

"Good." She turned to me. "I'm glad my brother found you, Alexander."

"And I'm also glad he found me." I replied.

"Well guys, don't waste time. Get my brother and get out of here."

"Got it." I replied, and then she shut the door.

The three of us went into the garage, which was unlocked. After a few minutes of searching, we found the ladder and quickly carried it outside, leaning it against the window. Herc and Laf held the bottom of it while I climbed up.

The window was unlocked and I pushed it open, climbing into John's room.

There were drawings everywhere, and I mean everywhere. They covered the door, littered the desk, and so many were taped on the walls that you could hardly see any paint. I was in awe, completely distracted; until I saw John.

His shirt was missing. This was the first time I had seen him bare-chested, and I understood why. Both old and new scars covered his skin. He was curled up on his bed, a blank expression on his face. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Oh, baby." I went up to him, hugging him gently. He flinched, and I pulled back. "Sorry." He looked at me with big eyes. "I'm going to help you out of here, okay?"

"O-okay." He whimpered, sitting up. The two of us walked over to the window, and I climbed out first.

"I'll be right behind you, okay?"

He nodded and began climbing down. A few minutes later we were both on the ground. Herc and Laf surrounded him in a hug.

"Guys, we gotta go."

We all climbed into the car, Herc and Laf in the front seat, John and me in the backseat.

Herc started the car and pulled out of the lot. "Get ready, guys. We're taking the long way home."


	14. Chapter 14

We did, in fact, take the long way home, in order to keep Henry from trying to catch up to us. We continued driving along the coast. After entering Georgia and driving through a ways, we headed up towards Tennessee. We all took turns sleeping and driving. After about fifteen hours, we entered Pennsylvania.

I was the one driving. John was sitting next to me, and Laf and Herc were in the backseat, sleeping soundly.

"Alex?" John said quietly. "Why'd you come save me? You know he's just going to come get me again."

"That's a silly question." I replied. "I came because I love you."

"Do you really?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him in. He leaned his head against me. "Of course I do, baby."

"He's just going to come back and take me again…" John whimpered.

"Shh, baby. Everything's going to be okay." I squeezed him gently. "George is a lawyer. I'm sure he could do something to get your siblings out of that house."

John perked up at that. "Y-You really think so?"

"I know so." I smiled at him. "You know what else?"

"What?"

"You're still adorable." I turned and pecked him on the cheek.

At nine in the morning, we had entered New York. Herc and Laf were now awake.

"We are almost home!" Laf exclaimed excitedly. "Who's ready to be back?"

There was a chorus of agreement throughout the car.

"Are you guys ready for homecoming?" Herc asked.

"Oui!" Laf exclaimed. "Alex, are you going?"

"I told you guys I'd think about it."

"You've had time to think about it!"

"I don't know, yet." I replied. "I don't know."

At ten thirty we arrived in front of my house...only to see George standing up front, his arms crossed over my chest. He marched up to the car and flung the door open. "I want you boys in the house. Now."

The four of us got out of the car and trudged inside the house. I knew there were going to be consequences for skipping school, and for not telling anyone where we were going, but I didn't care. I had John back, and that's what was important.

We sat at the kitchen table, and George walked in a minute later. "Hercules, Lafayette, I called both of your parents. They'll be here to pick you up shortly." He turned to John and me. "Where have you four been the past two days? You and John left the house for what I assumed was a walk, and never came back. I went into your room to see if you had somehow snuck past us. Instead, I find a newspaper on your bed saying that John is a run-away from South Carolina! So please, enlighten me. Where have you all been?"

So we explained. We told him every detail of our trip to South Carolina. When we were done recounting the story, he looked at us, rubbing his temple.

"So you kidnapped him?"

"No." I replied. "It wasn't against his will. We were saving him."

"Saving him...from what?" George asked, arching his eyebrow.

I looked at John, silently asking him if I could tell George about his father. John gave a subtle nod.

"From his abusive father." I said. George looked shocked.

"Is this true, John?"

John looked scared, but nodded.

George sighed. "I think we can take this up in court. Do you have any proof?"

"I-I have proof all over my body." John stuttered out nervously. We had given him a sweatshirt Herc had lying in his car, so George didn't know about his scars. "If that's not enough, you could call my sister, Martha, but-"

"What do you mean, proof all over your body?" George asked, cutting him off.

"I have s-scars...they're everywhere…" he whimpered.

"That should be all I need to get your siblings out of the house. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." John replied, smiling gratefully.

"You boys were extremely brave doing that. Hercules and Lafayette, I'll explain to your parents what happened." George got up and left.

The four of us went to the upstairs living room and collapsed on the couch. John leaned into my arms and Laf leaned into Herc's.

"Well, John, it's going to happen. Your siblings will be out of the house soon enough."

He smiled. "Yeah...you're right." He twisted around and kissed me. "Love you, Lexi."

"I love you too, Jackie." I replied.

"Hercules! Lafayette! Your parents are here!" George called up the stairs.

"Bye guys. See you Monday." Herc said as he and Laf got up to leave.

I pecked John on the cheek, then continued with a trail of kisses down his neck.

He giggled. "Alex, stop! It tickles!"

I kissed him one final time, then looked at him. "Hey, Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go to homecoming with me?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed excitedly, squeezing me in a hug. "Yes, yes, yes!"


	15. Chapter 15

I was so happy John said yes. The two of us spent pretty much the rest of the day on the couch, neither of us willing to move.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have a suit for Homecoming."

"Suit? You're going to wear a dress!" I joked.

"Uuh, no!"

"Oh, come on! You could get a pretty seafoam green one. It'd match your eyes."

"Maybe I'll get a tie in that color."

"But you'd look so pretty in a dress!" I continued to tease. "I bet Angie would even help you put your makeup on."

John stuck his tongue out at me. "You're so mean."

"I know." I brushed some of his curls back and kissed his freckled forehead.

He kissed me back. "Thank you, Lexi. For everything."

"'Course, Jackie." I replied. "I'm glad I was able to help."

"Yeah...where will my siblings go?"

"They can come here."

"Will George and Martha let them?"

"Of course." I replied, running my hands through his hair. "They love kids. Plus, it'll only be about a year and a half until I go to college."

"Aw, geez...I didn't even think about college...I don't know how I'll possibly get enough money to go…"

"We'll figure something out, okay?" My mind flashed back to those essays I had to write in order to skip senior year. I erased it from my mind. I was not going off to college without John.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Hey, for Homecoming, do you think you'll wear your hair down? It really is adorable."

John's face glowed a bright red. "Thanks...but my hair always gets in my face."

"What if you only put part of it back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can pull back strands of hair from the sides and tie it back. It works sort of like a headband and keeps all the hair out of your face." I explained.

John nodded in consideration. "Maybe."

"I'll help you get a suit too. We'll rent one."

"Oh good. I was afraid you'd actually make me wear a dress."

"Pfft, of course not, silly!" I replied, laughing. "Unless you really want to.."

"No, thank you!" John replied, grinning. It was good to see a smile on his face.

I hugged him. "Why must you be so freaking cute?"

He giggled, which made him seem even more adorable than he already was. "I don't know, Lexi." He twisted and kissed the tip of my nose. "Love ya."

"I love you too, baby."

He curled into me, burying his face in my chest. "You smell good." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Haven't you ever noticed how people have their own distinct scent? You smell good."

"John, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He lifted his head up and set his chin on my chest, so that he was now looking up at me.

"You are strange." I replied. "But at least you're cute."

"I know."

"That you're strange?"

"No, that I'm cute!"

"Geez, ego-centric much?"

"Alex!" He whined. "Quit teasing!"

"Okay, okay!" I laughed.

"Your laugh's pretty."

"John, I think you need sleep."

John stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. "But I'm not tired."

"Pretty sure you are, Hun."

"But I'm n-" he was cut off by a yawn escaping his mouth. "Not." He finished. "Fine. I am tired. I just don't want to sleep. I'm afraid that when I wake up, you'll be gone and I'll be back in South Carolina."

"John, I promise you that I am not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Alright." He turned his head to the side and laid it on my chest, using it as a pillow. Within only a few moments, he was asleep.

 _How did I end up with this perfect being as my boyfriend?_ I thought as I ran my hands through his thick, curly brown hair. I closed my eyes and was also soon asleep.

I awoke later with John staring up at me, his eyes big.

"Hey, sunshine." I said, giving him a kiss. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." He mumbled. "Alex, I'm hungry."

"Then why didn't you go get something?"

"Because I feel safe right here, and because since I wanted you to be here when I woke up, I thought you'd want me to be here when you woke up." He replied. "Was I wrong?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No! No, you weren't wrong." I replied. "That was very thoughtful of you."

He smiled.

"Now, how about we get something to eat?"

"Okay." He stood up and then grabbed my hand, pulling me up and off the couch.

"Will ham sandwiches work?" I asked.

"Sure. Do you have cheese to put on it?"

"I think so." I replied. "Just american, though."

"That's fine."

I pulled the ham and cheese out of the fridge. "Hey, John, can you grab the plates? They're in that cupboard over there." I said, pointing to it.

"Yeah."

I set the ham and cheese on the counter and then went into the pantry to grab the bread. I walked back over to the counter and began making the sandwiches when John wrapped his arms around me from behind, causing me to jump.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

"It's fine, you just startled me."

"Okay." He set his chin on my shoulder, then pecked me on the cheek.

I smiled. "Sandwiches are ready." I said, passing him a plate.

He took it, and we walked over to the table.

"Hey, Lexi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jackie."

 **Okay, so a bit of an Author's note. Obviously I am not done with this story, but once the summer months come, updates will slow because I am EXTREMELY busy during the summer. Also thanking all of my readers, you guys are amazing and the coninued support I get in the reviews section from you guys is just awesome!**

 **Also, is there any chance any of you guys go to Blue Lake Fine Arts Camp over the summer? I'm going and I honestly think it'd be really cool to meet some of my readers!**

 **Again, you're all awesome, and I'll see you next update!**


	16. Chapter 16

As we were eating, George walked into the room. "So, you're finally awake?" He asked, smiling.

"How'd you know we were asleep?" I questioned.

"I went upstairs earlier to talk to you boys about a few things, and found you both passed out on the couch."

I looked over at John, who was looking down at his plate, flushing red with embarrassment. George seemed to notice John's embarrassment as well.

"Are you alright, John?" George asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I just…" John stuttered out.

"You just weren't expecting me to walk in and see you sleeping with Alexander's arms wrapped around you?"

"Uh-huh."

I reached under the table and grabbed John's hand. "It's alright, Jackie. He's not mad."

"Okay…" he whispered back.

"Anyway," George started, pulling out a chair and sitting in it. "I was able to arrange so that we can use the court two Wednesdays from now."

"That soon? That's great!" I replied.

"Yes. John, you are required to go. For the proof, do you mind if I take some pictures? It doesn't have to be right now, just as long as it's sometime before the case, because I doubt you want to take your shirt off in the middle of the courthouse."

"Yeah, of course. Later though, please. Also, my siblings: will they come here?" Alex and I were talking, and…" he drifted off.

George nodded. "If we win this case, and I'm sure we will, you and all your siblings will be welcome to stay here."

John smiled. "Thank you. I do have another question, if you don't mind?"

"Yes?"

"Can Alex come to the court as well?"

I was surprised he wanted me to come. His dad was going to be there, after all, and since I was his boyfriend...it just kind of came as a shock.

"I think it can be arranged." George replied. "I think that's it. Do either of you have any more questions?"

"Yeah. How on earth are you planning on my dad to come up here for a court case?"

"Either myself or someone will call him, and explain that if he decides not to show he can be fined or arrested. He has to come."

"Isn't that blackmailing?"

"Technically, no. It's just the law. If you skip, there are consequences. We're just telling him in advance, though he should already know." George stood up. "I think that's it. I'll talk to you boys later." He walked out of the room.

"He arranged that quickly." John muttered.

"Yeah." I replied, squeezing John's hand gently. We had both finished with our sandwiches.

"So you think we'll actually win the case?" John asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yeah, I really think so. I mean, they can't just ignore the proof."

"I hope you're right."

"Oh come on, I'm always right."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Oh, you know you love me." I replied.

"You're right, I do." He stood up and grabbed both of our plates, putting them in the dishwasher. "So," he started, walking behind me and placing either hand on my shoulders before leaning down and pecking me on the cheek. "Wanna re-do that walk?"

"Sure." I replied, standing up. As I stood, John clasped onto my hand. The two of us walked outside into the sunny afternoon light. It had to be at least three or four in the afternoon, but I couldn't be sure. I hadn't checked the clock since I had woken up.

We began to stroll down the sidewalk on the side of the road.

"If someone had told me last year that I'd have a boyfriend and that I'd live with him in New York, I would've never believed them." John said, swinging our arms back and forth.

"If someone had told me I'd have a boyfriend as beautiful and amazing as you, I wouldn't have believed them either." I replied, making him blush a deep red. I chuckled. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

"T-thanks."

"Just that sentence, and I've reduced you to stuttering?" I smiled. "That was almost too easy." I squeezed his hand gently, pecking him on the cheek.

"Alex...please stop…"

"But why?" I wrapped my arm around his waist, looking up at him. "I love you."

He shoved my arm off of him. "You're making me really uncomfortable..."

"Sorry!" I replied. "I didn't realize, I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"I know you didn't mean to." John replied, looking down. "I just…you're the only guy I've ever openly dated-because of my dad-and I just...it's kinda weird to be all hands in public...sorry…"

"It's alright, John. I understand." I replied softly. "I swear, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know you didn't."

We continued walking, my hands now hanging at my sides, since John now had his shoved in his pockets. I attempted a conversation. "Have you ever done a connect the dot with your freckles before?"

He looked up at me. "That is a strange question."

"I'm a strange person."

He smiled. "I have, sometimes, when I'm really bored." He pulled one of his hands out of his pockets, reaching over to me and grabbing one of my hands. "I'm sorry for flipping out…"

"You have nothing to apologize for." I replied. "It's my fault for not noticing I was making you uncomfortable."

"Okay…"

We were now back in front of the house, which was a good thing, because it was sweltering outside.

"Ladies first." I said, opening the door for John.

He stuck his tongue out at me but went through the door, going to the kitchen and pouring two glasses of ice water.

"Thanks, Jackie." I said, taking a sip of the cool drink.

"No problem." He gulped down his glass, and then the two of us went upstairs. John walked into my room and sat on the bed. "Why is it so damn hot out?"

"Aren't you from South Carolina?"

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I like the heat." He grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt and tugged it off.

When we were in South Carolina, I hadn't really looked at his chest, since I had been worried about getting him out of the house. I didn't really process anything. But now, here he was, sitting in front of me, bare-chested. Just like on the rest of his body, freckles were sprinkled all over his chest, as well as on his shoulders. He was really hot. But as I looked, I saw that he had scars all across his chest, interrupting the constant pattern of freckles.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." John said teasingly, a smile on his face.

"Why do I need a picture when I've got you by my side all the time?" I replied, sitting down on the bed next to him. I began tracing my fingers gently along the scars on John's back.

He tensed up, but slowly relaxed and leaned against me. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned backwards, pulling him into a lying down position on the bed.

I gently ran my hands along his chest. He giggled.

"You're ticklish too?" I said, beginning to tickle him.

John continued to giggle. "Alex-Alex, stop!" He said between breaths, his face red from laughing so hard.

"No." I flipped myself over, propping myself above John. I leaned down, pressing my mouth against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down on top of him.

Keeping his arms around me, he flipped me over so that I was now pinned underneath him. "So," he said, pulling his mouth away from mine, at which I stuck out my lip, pouting. "How do you like being stuck down there?"

"Well, at least now I don't have to stick my head at an awkward angle to look at your gorgeous eyes.

John smiled before pressing his mouth hard against my own. This was perfect. I wrapped my arms around John's waist. At that moment, nothing else existed. Just John and I with our mouths pressed together a if that moment would never end.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up with John on top of me, our arms wrapped around each other. His body was so warm.

John opened his eyes and kissed me. "Hey."

"Hey." I replied. "It's Sunday."

"Okay."

"You want cinnamon rolls?"

"You have to open the container."

"Fine." I replied.

John kissed my one more time and then rolled off. I began walking out of the room. John pulled a shirt on and then followed me.

I pulled the dough out of the fridge and popped it open, jumping as I did so. John snickered. I stuck my tongue out at him as I began placing the dough on the stone. I put it into the oven and then sat down next to John at the island, wrapping my arms around him. "Can I braid your hair?"

"What?"

"Can I braid your hair?" I repeated. "Please?"

John groaned. "Fine." He pulled the ponytail holder out of his hair, letting the curls fall around his shoulders.

"Yay! Here, let's move over to the couch. It'll be easier."

"Alright."

John sat on the floor and I began to run my hands through his hair, combing it out with my fingers. Then I began to separate the strands of hair, crossing them over.

"Wait, are you doing a french braid?" John asked, groaning.

"Maybe." I said, continuing to add hair to the braid.

"You're so mean." John said, swatting at my hand.

"If you keep fidgeting it's just gonna take longer."

"Fine." He replied grudgingly.

I finished up with the braid just as the oven dinged, signaling that the cinnamon rolls were done. John passed me his ponytail holder, which I used to secure the braid before getting up and removing the rolls from the oven.

I spread the frosting over the pastries and then took two plates out. We each served ourselves and then sat down at the table.

I noticed that John was eating more, lately. He had grabbed two rolls, instead of one like last week. I smiled to myself. He was getting better.

"What'cha smiling about, Lexi?"

"Just about how amazing it is to have you right here next to me." I replied. "I got lucky."

"You know you did." He replied, smiling. "But I consider myself pretty lucky, too."

"Good." I pecked him on the cheek before taking another bite of my cinnamon roll. He flushed a light shade of red.

"Love you, Lexi."

"You too."

"So," John said as we finished eating. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing." I replied, pushing my plate away. "We're going to be lazy."

"That sounds nice." John replied.

"It is nice."

After putting our plates away, the two of us went upstairs. I collapsed on the couch, but John went into the room, emerging a minute later with his sketchbook and a pencil in hand.

I chuckled as he plopped down on the couch next to me. "You love that thing, don't you?"

He nodded. "I especially love it 'cause you got it for me."

"I saw some of your drawings when we were in South Carolina." I said. "Though they were kind of hard not to. They were really good."

"Thanks." John smiled. "I lot of those I did whenever I got locked in my room."

"Who locked you in?"

"Well, my dad did most of the time, but there were a few instances that James and Henry Jr. locked the door to tease me."

"Sounds like you have mean siblings."

"Only sometimes." He let out a light chuckle as he curled up next to me, flipping his sketchbook open.

I wrapped my arms around him, crossing them over each other on his chest. "I can't wait to meet them."

"If everything goes alright, it sounds like you'll meet him in a few weeks." John replied as his pencil began to dance across the blank page.

"Yeah." I watched in silence as a picture began to form. Images I would've never thought possible to be created by just a pencil and paper appeared before my eyes. "Wow." I breathed out in amazement. "It's beautiful." It looked like it was popping out of the page, and I was tempted to touch it, though I snatched my hand away before I could.

"Almost as beautiful as you." John commented.

"Please. I doubt that."

"Oh, but you are, though." He said. "Don't think so low of yourself."

"I still think your drawing is prettier."

"I don't think so."

"Then I guess we have different opinions." I countered.

John sighed. "Alright, fine."

I buried my head in his neck, letting his warmth surround me. He leaned his head against my own and set my sketchbook down.

"Do you like to argue?" He questioned.

"Sometimes."

"Wonderful."

I gave him a gentle squeeze. "I'll try not to argue with you though, baby." I kissed his neck several times.

He flipped over, which dumped his sketchbook on the floor, and rested his head on my chest just as the phone rang.

I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled my phone out. Caller ID read that it was Herc. I answered it and put it on speaker so I wouldn't have to hold it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey." Herc said. "Just figured we'd call in to see what's up."

"We?"

"Oui, I am here too!" I heard Laf exclaim.

"Hey, Laf."

"So, was George able to schedule the court case?" Herc asked.

"Yep, two Wednesday's from now. If it all works out-and I'm sure it will-John's four siblings will be moving up here with us."

"That's amazing!" Laf replied. "It'll be great to meet them all."

"I'm glad you're excited for that." John replied.

"Alex, did you end up getting your essays finished for tomorrow? That's when they're due, right?" Herc asked.

"Which essays?"

"Which essays? The ones that will let you skip senior year, you twat!"

"Oh, those essays." I replied. "I'm not doing them."

"Not doing-? Who are you, and what have you done with Alexander?"

"I'm just not doing them. I've decided I want to go to college with you guys. I want to spend senior year with all of you."

"Seriously?" Laf said.

I nodded, though there was really no point since it was over the phone. "Seriously."


	18. Chapter 18

Whispers followed me around the hall the next day at school. People would stare at me, and as soon as I turned to look at them, they would quickly shift their vision downwards.

"What's everyone staring at?" I asked Herc and Laf as I shoved my bag into my locker.

"You know word travels fast." Herc shrugged. "They're all wondering why we skipped on Thursday and Friday."

"Of course they are." I groaned.

"Mon ami, the attention can't be that bad, can it?"

"Attention for a good thing is fine."

"It was for a good thing!"

"I know, but no one knows that! They probably think we skipped school just for the heck of it!"

"But we didn't." Herc replied. "Besides, does it really matter what everyone else thinks?"

"Kind of…" I whined.

"For god's sake, Alexander." Herc grabbed onto my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "You saved John. You saved him from getting beaten. You're still saving him. You're helping him-and all his siblings-have a better life."

"Am I really? Am I really helping him?"

"Of course you are." Laf hugged me. "He was super quiet when we first met him him, and now he's not."

"Could've just been because we were new people." I replied, shrugging.

"Non, mon ami. I'm pretty sure it was you."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am." Laf replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno."  
"Good, so you have no argument."

"Hey, can we come over after school today?" Herc asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." I replied. "Any specific reason?"

"Well, we just want to hang out with you guys...and make sure John's okay…" Laf said.

"He's okay."

"But can we see him?"

"I already told you guys you could." I said as the bell rang."

"Alright!" Laf exclaimed, letting go of me and grabbing onto Herc's hand. "See you later!" The two of them then raced off to class.

I smiled as the two of them headed to their class, then turned and began walking to my own.

* * *

"Alex!" Peggy exclaimed to me at lunch. "Where were you on Thursday and Friday?"

"Saving John from his abusive father." I replied simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean John's dad came up to New York, pulled John away from me, and took him back to South Carolina."

"And you just went down to South Carolina?"

"Yep. Herc and Laf picked me up from the house and we went down right away. No hesitation. Well, some hesitation from Laf."

Peggy giggled, then relaxed. "Well, I'm glad you're all back safe.

"Yeah, I am too." I took a bite of my sandwich. "There's going to be a court case next Wednesday."

"For what?"

"For getting John's siblings out of the house. If everything goes right, they'll move into into the Washington's with us."

Peggy let out a squeal. "That's great, Alex!"

"Yeah."

"Hey, we should do a party when his siblings get up here! A kind of 'Welcome To New York' kind of thing. We could host it at our house too, I'm sure Angie and Eliza will help me set it up. Don't tell John though. We'll surprise him too."

"Alright, that sounds like an awesome idea." I replied, getting excited. "John and his siblings will love it!"

"Great! I'll explain it to 'Liza and Angie tonight then, okay?"

"Okay, sound good." I nodded, grinning.

The lunch bell rang and the two of us got up, dumping our lunch trays in the trash can.

"See you later, Alex!" She waved as she turned the opposite way to go to her own class.

"See you, Pegsters!"

* * *

"Hey, John." I walked into my room, wrapping my arms around him. "What are you drawing now?"

He quickly covered the sketch with his arms.

"Hey, come on." I said. "Herc and Laf are here. Show me your drawing and then we can go hang out with them."

"No. I'm not showing you."

"Please?" I tried pushing his elbow away.

"Mmm!" John leaned over it. "No!"

I pulled him off to see the drawing, and to see that his face was bright red. "John…"

"Sorry...I should've asked you first…"

"No, don't apologize. That's really good." John had drawn me.

"T-thank you…"

"Yeah." I pecked him on the cheek. "Come on, Herc and Laf are waiting." He got up and followed me out to the living room.

"John!" Laf exclaimed, wrapping his arms around him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Laf. Thanks for asking." He smiled.

"Good." Laf replied. "We've been worried about you."

"Hey, I'm fine because of you guys."

"Alright, mon ami." Laf gave him one more squeeze before releasing him.

"Well, we're glad you're okay." Herc said.

"Yeah, I am too." John smiled up at the both of them.

"Do you guys want to get pizza?" Herc asked. "We could go see a movie afterward."

"That sounds good to me." I replied, nodding.

"Oui, I agree. I am up for pizza."

"Laf, you're always up for anything." Herc said.

"Shush!" Laf said, putting his finger up to Herc's mouth. "John, mon ami, what about you?"

"What if someone sees me?" He asked.

"Hey, John, you don't have to worry about that anymore, okay?" I said reassuringly.

"You sure?" He looked up at me with big eyes.

"Of course I'm sure, baby."

"Alright." He nodded. "It sounds like fun."

"It will be." I kissed him gently on the forehead, which felt kind of warm, but I didn't think much about it. The four of us then proceeded to pile into Herc's car.

John leaned against me, and I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

We pulled into the parking lot of the pizza place a few minutes later, since it was so close. John had fallen asleep.

"John," I shook him gently. "You gotta get up, baby."

"Don' wanna." He murmured.

"Come on, John. You gotta get up."

"Fine."

We got out of the car and followed Herc and Laf inside of the building. Once we sat down, John once again leaned on me. "You alright, Jackie?"

"Lexi...I'm so tired." He said. He seemed almost as if he was about to cry. "I'm so tired, Lexi."

"Alright. We can go back home after we eat, we don't have to go see a movie."

"Are you sure? If you want to see a movie we can still-" He interrupted himself with a yawn.

"No, we're going back after we eat." I insisted, brushing some of his curls back. As I did so I touched his forehead, which was now burning up. "Oh, baby, you've got a fever."

"He does?" Herc said. "He seemed fine earlier."

"Yeah, well, now he's not." I snapped. "Sorry...I just…"

"It's alright, mon ami. Herc, let's just get a pizza to go. Alex, take John out to the car, okay?"

"Alright." I helped John up and then walked him over to the car. As soon as I sat down John laid down, placing his head on my legs. I ran my hand gently through his hair.

"I don't feel good, Lexi…"

"Shh, I know, baby. We'll be home soon, okay?"

"Okay…"

Herc and Laf climbed into the car a minute later with the pizza box.

"He doing okay?" Herc asked, looking worriedly at John.

"No, not really." I replied. "Sorry we can't go see a movie."

"It's alright, mon ami." Laf said. "Maybe some other time we can all go out."

"Alright." I nodded as Herc pulled out of the parking lot.

As soon as we reached my house, Herc and Laf practically jumped out of the car and helped me bring John into the house. We placed him on the bed.

"Are you hot or cold, John?"

"I'm really hot...I'm burning…"

"Alright, no blankets then. Herc, can you go get an ice pack from the freezer and wrap it in a towel?"

"Yeah." He rushed out of the room.

"Laf, can you stay here a moment? I need to grab something."

"Of course, mon ami."

I left the room and returned to the room a few minutes later with a five gallon bucket in my hand. Herc had already come back with the ice pack.

"What is that for?" Herc asked as I set it next to the bed.

"It's in case John's insides decide to wreak havoc." I replied, grabbing the ice pack and placing it gently on John's head.

"Oh."

"Alright guys, let's go." I said. The two of them followed me out, then I clicked off the lights and shut the door so John could rest.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright guys, so, I'm not dead. I've just been really busy and have only now been able to get this chapter out. Hope you enjoy, please review.**

The three of us sat down on the couch and Laf pulled the pizza box open.

"That was a really sudden fever." Herc said, grabbing a slice.

"I agree with you, mon amour." Laf replied. "I hope he gets better soon."

"Yeah," I nodded, taking a bite of my own slice. "I do too."

"So, you really think he'll be able to stay?" Herc asked.

"I don't doubt that George will win the case for us." I replied. "I definitely think he'll be able to stay. Speaking of which," I said, remembering me conversation with the youngest Schuyler sister, "Peggy was talking about throwing a surprise party for John and his siblings when they get up here, after we win the case."

Laf let out a squeal. "That sounds awesome! John and—"

"Shush!" Herc scolded. "Alex just said it was a surprise!"

Laf smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Alex. I think John and his siblings will really enjoy it." He said quietly.

"Alright." I smiled. "We'll have to get together with the girls to plan it."

"Okay." Laf took a bite of his pizza, the cheese stretching and then falling onto his jeans. He looked down. "Oops."

Herc chuckled. "You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." Laf grinned at his boyfriend before pulling the cheese of his pants and popping it into his mouth.

"That's gross, Laf." I commented.

"Why? It still tastes like cheese."

I watched as Herc rolled his eyes. "If you get sick, it's not my fault."

"Alright, fine."

"Lexi!" I heard John call from my room. "Lexi!"

I jumped up from my seat and ran into my room. John had stripped out of his shirt and jeans and was writhing on the bed, clutching his stomach. The ice pack had fallen to the floor and a foul-smelling liquid had been deposited into the bucket.

"Lexi, it hurts!" He wailed, a sheen of sweat covering him, causing his curls to become plastered to his face. "It hurts!" He rolled and spewed into the bucket again.

It hurt to see him in so much pain. "I know it does. Do you want me to get you a fan?"

"Yes, yes please, it's so hot!" John replied, sobbing.

I grabbed my large fan out of my closet and plugged it in, directing it so it was blowing straight at John.

Laf poked his head into the room. "Mon ami, is everything okay?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, you guys should go. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow at school."

Laf nodded. "I understand. I'll go tell Herc." He retreated and left me alone with John.

"Do you want some painkillers?" I asked. "Or some ice water? Possibly ginger ale, that's supposed to settle the stomach…"

"Painkillers and ginger ale. Hurry!" John exclaimed, his voice cracking. "It hurts!"

"Alright, alright." I dashed out of the room and into the kitchen, pulling the ginger ale out of the fridge.

Martha walked into the room. "Is everything alright?" She asked, noticing my frantic motions.

I shook my head. "John's running a fever. I don't suppose you'd be able to stay home tomorrow and watch him? If not, I can stay home…"

"No, I can watch him." She replied. "You need to go to school."

"Thank you so much."

"Of course."

I finished pouring the ginger ale and then rushed upstairs, grabbing some painkillers out of the bathroom cupboard.

"Here, John. Take these." He sat up as I passed him the pills, which he immediately threw into his mouth, and then he took a long sip of the ginger ale.

"It hurts…" He whimpered.

"Shh, I know." I sat down on the bed next to him, and he reached out his hand towards my own, giving it a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, it's not your fault." I said softly.

He leaned against me, tears streaking down his face. His body was on fire. "It's so hot…and my stomach hurts…"

"I know. I know it hurts, but I don't know what else to do to help you." I brushed some of the curls out of his face. I bent down and picked up the ice pack, passing it to him.

He took it gratefully and hugged it to his body. "This feels good." He leaned over and collapsed, his head hitting the pillow.

For a moment I thought he had passed out. "John?" I said, panicked.

"I'm tired, Lexi."

"Okay." I got up off the bed and pulled the cot out of the closet. John could have the bed tonight.

I flopped onto the cot and closed my eyes, surrendering myself to sleep.

"Stay away from me!"

John's shouts woke me up. He was kicking and punching in his sleep.

"Stay away!"

I got up and shook him gently. "Jackie, it's okay."

His eyes shot open, a wild look in them as tears streamed out. "Lexi, he's right behind you!"

I knew that some people went delirious while running a fever. John must've been one of those people.

"Lexi, he's gonna hurt you and take me away!" He sobbed. "He's gonna take me away from you!" He grabbed onto me, sobbing into my chest.

I hugged him back. "No one's going to take you. No one else is in this room except for you and me."

"But I saw him!" He was right there!" He pointed across the room near my computer desk. He was shaking with fear.

"There's no one there, baby." I said softly. "No one's going to hurt you again."

He let out a soft whimper. "Promise?"

"Of course I promise." I kissed his forehead gently.

He leaned over the bucket, vomit exiting his mouth. He wiped at his mouth, tears flowing. "I hate being sick."

"I do too."

He curled up in a tight ball, still softly crying.

"Do you want me to go back to my bed?"

"No! No, stay here, please!" He clutched onto my hand.

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere." I said gently as John fell asleep on my lap.


	20. Chapter 20

"Well, how's John?" Laf asked as I walked up to the school.

"Have you seriously been waiting out here just to ask me that question?" I asked, chuckling.

"Oui! Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He was running a fever this morning, and last night he was delirious. He thought he saw his dad and was freaking out. But he's doing better now."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad he's doing better."

"Uh-huh. Hey, where's Herc?" I questioned, noticing the absence of our third member of our trio.

"I don't know." Laf shrugged, pouting.

"He didn't say anything?"

"Non." Laf shook his head. "Alex, should I be worried?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. He probably just got busy or something. If he got sick and has a fever as bad as John's, I doubt he'd be able to text you."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Laf replied, nodding. "That's probably what happened. But if I still don't know where he is at the end of the day, will you help me look for him? Please?"

"Yes, of course." I gave him a small smile. "I'm sure he's fine though."

"Okay...I'm just worried about him."

"I know. that's natural."

The bell rang, and the two of us went inside the building. I quickly headed to my class, but Laf practically trudged. Herc and him were extremely close. Always there for each other, always looking out for each other...they definitely had something special. And for Laf to not know where he was...I think that was a first. They always told the other where they were going.

 **0o0o0**

Laf met me by my locker after school.

"Hey. Did Herc message you?"

"No!" He looked close to tears. "No! No he didn't!"

"Hey, calm down. We'll find him. I'm sure it's fine."

We stepped out of the school and found Herc standing outside.

"HERC!" Laf screamed, running towards his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him. "Where were you all day?"

"I messaged you." He replied, hugging Laf close. "I told you, my cousin needed me to drive them to the airport."

"I-it didn't come through..." Laf said, a few tears dripping. "I was worried 'bout you..."

"Oh, shh, shh, it's okay. I'm here now." Herc said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"Y-you too..."

"Come on, I'll take you out for ice cream." He replied, picking him up and carrying him to the car. "See you, Alex! Say hi to John for me."

"Alright." I reply, grinning. The two of them are adorable together.

I headed home, eager to see John and make sure he was feeling better. I walked up the stairs and found Martha sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Is John feeling better?" I asked hopefully.

Martha nodded. "He's been wanting you to get home."

"He has?" I dropped my bag and raced into the room. John was sitting up, waiting expectantly.

"Lexi!" His eyes lit up as I burst into the room.

"Hey, Jackie." I sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He hugged me tightly. "Sorry for waking you up last night."

I honestly hadn't expected him to remember much of the previous night, since he had been so delirious. "Hey, it's alright." I rubbed his back gently.

"I can't believe I reacted like that..." He said softly. "There wasn't even anyone there and I completely freaked out."

I gave him a squeeze. "It's not your fault, Jackie. You had every reason to be scared."

"No. I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not. You were sick and you were scared, but you were not being pathetic, okay?"

"Okay..."

I traced my fingers over the freckles on his back. "You're so beautiful."

"Mhm." John made a soft noise and leaned against me, his curly hair smothering my face.

"You definitely seem to be feeling better."

"Yeah."

"You ready to see your siblings again?"

"Yeah."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

He turned and smiled at me. "Yeah." He leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose. "Love ya, Lexi."

"You too, John. Things are about to get better. I promise."

 **Holy cow, guys. It's been a while since I've added to this story, and I'm really sorry for the delay. I've been busy with my other stories, and school. But I promise this story is not done yet. Please R &R, and check out my instagram account, gingerswan_art, and my youtube channel, Ginger's Snap. Thank you so much you guys, and I'll see you next chapter.**


End file.
